


Rază de lună

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Reader and Bucky should get along, she being an Omega and him being an Alpha. They, however, do not. What happens when they're sent undercover for a mission as a couple?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmalloween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/gifts).



> If you're waiting for Slipcast updates it may be a moment. I haven't quite decided where I wanna take it yet or where I would like it to end. It will have probably only a few more chapters. In the meantime, enjoy this! Or hopefully you do.

"How is that even a question, Sam? Of course dogs are better than cats!" You snorted, plopping gracefully into a chair around the conference room table. Sam sat down beside you with a wide grin. 

Before he could say anything about your stellar choice of dogs over cats there was a huff from the other side of the table. You didn't even fight the urge to roll your eyes, sharing a look with Sam at the sound.

"I suppose you think cats are better, then, Barnes." You didn't actually need to ask. The man seemed unable to do anything but disagree with you. About everything. Though him being an Alpha should have given you comfort in his presence, amongst other things, often you were only bristled and annoyed. He was too, if the permanent scowl programmed onto his face was anything to go by.

"Of course they are. They take care of their own needs for the most part. They're independent."

Your eyes rolled hard at that. "They're superior assholes that think they own everything.....which solves why _you_ like them so much." 

Bucky's mouth curled up into a snarl, a warning growl vibrating in his chest. You raised an eyebrow at that. As if you were actually afraid of him or submissive to him in any way. 

Your reply was seconds from tumbling out when Steve entered the room. "Enough you two. We've got a mission."

Tony practically skipped in behind him, looking far too chipper for such an early and ungodly 7 AM. But, then again, he almost always looked smug and too happy for his own good. Being bonded tended to do that, you thought a little bitterly.

It wasn't like you hadn't tried on the bonding front. Most of the alphas you met were just so.....typical, and didn't usually smell all that appealing. It was hard to say if your lack of success finding a mate was due to being an Avenger, the suppressants you were on more often than not, or the lack of available and attractive alphas there seemed to be. Probably a mix of the three, you'd eventually decided. It made you feel better anyway.

"There's been a rise in activity in one of the cells we monitor," Tony explained as several maps and pictures began to appear before him. 

"Meaning?" Natasha arched a perfectly manicured brow on the other side of you.

"They're obtaining and bonding with Omegas at an alarming rate. We have reason to believe it may be against their will, in order to increase the size of their pack and their power in the area."

You bristled at that, an uncomfortable shiver racing down your spine. It set your unease just enough to release a very particular scent to the Alphas in the room. Steve didn't hesitate in dropping a hand onto your shoulder with a comforting squeeze and a smile.

Everyone knew bonding with an unwilling Omega was not only taboo, but caused many issues. Omegas were forced to submit and miserable because of it. And very irrational, hysterical even. In the rare event they got away from their forced Alphas it was better....but not.

Sure they would no longer be controlled by sadistic and cruel Alphas but it wasn't as if they could bond with another. That was the worst part about bonding, that it was one and done. No do overs. Not even in the event of death.

"Which is why we need two of you to go undercover," Steve's eyes didn't leave yours, his fingers still squeezing your shoulder. "As a couple. Just to get close enough to verify our suspicions." 

When his eyes still remained on yours you knew you'd be going. "Okay. Understood. But who's my partner?"

Steve looked bashful and apologetic before his eyes swept over to Bucky.

Both of you shot up instantly.

"No way! They'll never believe he's my Alpha!"

"Fuck that, punk, you know there's no way our cover won't be blown! She's a terrible Omega!"

You snarled at that, the sound leaving your lips as your head whipped in Bucky's direction. He straightened himself to his full height, fists clenched at his sides.

His own growl nearly shook the floor out from under you. "Watch yourself, Omega." He snapped, his eyes flashing a fiery cerulean.

Your body nearly reacted on instinct, the barest wobble in your knees as you struggled to remain upright under his authority. 

It wasn't that Bucky wasn't attractive, he was. Devastatingly so. Or that he wasn't a good man and Alpha, because he was. But something about him just raised your hackles and made your nerves feel frayed and on edge. It was the same for him. Like you two were oil and water.

"They'll never believe I'm his Omega." You huffed out after taking several calming breaths. "Especially if we're not...bonded."

Your eyes dropped away from Bucky's burning gaze at last, the idea of being bonded with him much too intense with his eyes blazing against your own. Probably just the scent he was releasing, the pheromones meant to subdue you, you reasoned as Tony slid a sleek silver case onto the table.

"I've already got some ideas for that." He sighed. "You two are the only option we have, okay? Everyone else is bonded or significantly unmatched in training. We need our best on this, okay? So you've got no choice. Unless you want to spend the next three months on desk duty. Without pay." 

Your teeth ground together for a moment before you gave a bare nod. "Fine, let's see what you've got." Bucky stayed silent but you knew he was on agreement as well. Unpaid desk duty for three months definitely sounded far worse than being civil with him for a single mission.

Tony smiled widely as he opened the case and whirled it around. Inside were silicon patches with what looked like mating mating marks and two syringes with liquid in them. One of them had a soft, silvery tint to it and the other a brighter blue color. 

You raised an eyebrow at Tony. "What the hell are those?"

Steve cleared his throat, his eyes on Bucky who was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "They're mating marks. We'll glue them into place as they're a perfect match for what your bites would look like."

He cleared his throat as Bucky leveled him with a gaze. His jaw was tight and the muscle in it was ticking. "And the syringes?" Bucky ground out through his clenched teeth.

Steve didn't avert his gaze, though he looked apologetic. "Special mixture made by Tony. Each one carries your scents. They'll...be injected into your own scent glands. It's only temporary, but the smell and the fake bonding marks should be enough to keep suspicion away from the two of you. And protect (Y/N) from any of the cell's unbonded Alphas.

"Should be?" You nearly laughed. "And what happens if they're not enough to protect me?" You poked at one of the fleshy looking takes with a wrinkle of your nose. That was just....kinda gross. You didn't want to think about how they'd been made or your scents taken in such a way. That was a bit creepy and invasive.

Bucky made a huffing sound, standing up even straighter. "I wouldn't just let them kill you or take you, if that's what you mean."

Because as much as you two disliked one another he was still an Alpha. Still had some protective instincts in his blood. It wasn't kindness or even attraction. Just biology. 

"Is it going to feel like we're bonded?" You asked nervously, unable to meet Bucky's gaze. 

It was hard to imagine wanting to be around him. A real bond couldn't force genuine feelings, or increase your arousal for another. But it could definitely make you much more willing to submit to an Alpha's will, to want to please them. 

Tony shook his head immediately. "No. The effects of it will be very minor. At most you'll tolerate each other and your scents a little better."

You sucked in a breath and held it for a moment. "Alright, let's get started then I guess." 

Both Tony and Steve turned their eyes to Bucky who rolled his eyes. "I ain't doin' unpaid desk duty. Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony closed the sleek silver case and slid it over to Bucky. "You two are gonna meet Banner down in the lab. He'll administer the scents and apply the fake bonding marks. After that we've left a 24 hour window to monitor its effects before you set off for the mission."

When neither of you removed Steve cleared his throat loudly, his eyes on Bucky's and practically daring him to argue. "You two are dismissed. The rest of us have our own debriefing." He took his eyes off Bucky long enough to hand you two manila folders. "This is everything you need to know. Be careful." 

You and Bucky exited the room a little awkwardly, Bucky holding the case as if it were about to explode in his matching silver grip. The walk to the elevator was silent and tense, the muscle in his jaw still ticking until you were trapped together behind the sleek doors.

He swallowed so roughly you could hear it in his throat. "We should probably get used to calling each other by our titles.....Omega." 

The word sounded foreign in his throat. "Can't I just call you James or whatever codenames they gave us?" The thought of calling him Alpha was more than a little unnerving.

"I'm sure that would be fine, in private. But amongst a group of Alphas suspected of bonding Omegas against their will? Probably best not to let on there's any....discord between us."

His eyes remained firmly on the sleek doors of the elevator as it carried you down to the lab. "Fair point....Alpha." The word sounded just as tight and awkward from your own mouth, an involuntary shiver prickling at your spine. 

Bucky's jaw ticked once more at the use of his title, though he stood a little straighter. Almost prouder. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

The closer you got to Bruce's lab the more you worried, your stomach twisting anxiously. Bucky didn't need to breathe deeply to smell the tinge of your fear in the air. 

Without a word he took a half step closer to you to try and ease your worry, a biological response. Working with him would be much harder than you thought. There's no way anyone would buy that you two were a couple.

Bruce smiled warmly at the two of you and motioned for you to sit. "Bucky you're up first."

Of course the Alpha would be first. They were...pickier about what scents were on them. The ones that signified who their mates were to the rest of the world.

He sat heavily, stone faced as he handed Bruce the case. He pulled out the silver syringe and Bucky offered up his scent gland with several more ticks of his jaw. Bruce pushed the needle in and slowly plunged in the silvery liquid. 

Bucky tensed, his hands gripping the edge of his seat as he adjusted to the scent invading his senses. While he was distracted Bruce sealed the fake bonding mark over it. It blended perfectly. 

Bruce wasted no time in moving over to you with the blue syringe. A little more hesitantly than Bucky you offered up your throat. As soon as the liquid was plunged in you were assaulted with Bucky's overwhelming scent; gunpowder, crisp fall leaves and fresh rain. 

It scorched at your muscles, warming them instantly. Your heart pounded wildly in your chest, muscles tensed as you got accustomed to the scents assaulting your senses.

The patch was sealed into place over your scent gland and you reached up gingerly to poke at it. It was strangely thrilling. 

You were acutely aware of eyes on you as you poked art the fake marking. Bucky's eyes were nearly glowing, burning against your own and down the line of your throat where you were still touching the mock imprint of his teeth. His gaze was almost predatory, unnerving. 

Again you could hear him swallow intensely, the sound sharp in the sudden silence. 

Finally he dragged his eyes away and back to Bruce. "We done here?" He rasped and, before Bruce could fully nod he was up and out of his chair with a scraping sound of metal on metal. He'd left dents in the chair.

You followed half a beat later, running to try and catch up with him though you weren't fully sure why. 

"Wait!" You watched him freeze and every muscle in his body go rigid. "Shouldn't we debrief...practice being a little less...hostile?"

Bucky whipped around without a word, without meeting your eyes, and snatched one of the manilla folders from your grasp a bit roughly. 

He turned back around just as quickly. When you took half a step to follow him a growl ripped from his chest, and he froze once more.

Cerulean eyes locked on yours over his shoulder, curtained by dark strands of his hair. His lips were pulled into something resembling a snarl.

"Stay, Omega. Don't follow me." Internally you bristled at the command, as if you were a dog to be trained and ordered around like some bitch.

Whatever clever retort you'd had died in the tense snapping of your jaw, your body stilling instantly against the command of your mock-Alpha. 

When he disappeared around the corner you glared down at the folder in your hands and took a steadying breath. Fine. You would just have to debrief on your own if he was going to be such a child about it.

With another twist in your gut you set off in the opposite direction, back to your quarters to pack for the mission. Figuratively speaking you were a sheep walking right into a lion's den, so it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

As the doors slid shut on the elevator once more you heaved a sigh and let some of the tension ease from your body. 

It just had to be Bucky didn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Once you'd made it back to your room you were a little calmer, though not completely. It was hard not to feel on edge with Bucky's scent literally dripping from your pores. Even after a long, hot shower you could still smell him eveywhere. And strongly, too. With a huff of frustration you pulled your still-wet hair into a messy bun and collapsed onto the bed to begin debriefing yourself on the mission. It was difficult to keep your mind from wandering, however.

It made sense why it had to be you and Bucky, but it didn't mean you weren't a little bitter about it. The other Avengers were far too easily recognized for undercover, for the most part, and the other agents you trained with were either grossly unmatched or incompetent, already mated, Betas, or just plain useless in some sense. If Tony wasn't such a show-boat or the good Captain wasn't so...himself, maybe it could have been believed that you were either of the bonded males mate. Alas, they were just too well known for their own good.

The same could be said for Natasha and even Sam. Sam would have been easy. You two were practically best friends, after all. Hell, you would have taken Natasha too had she been an option. Pretend to be gay for a single mission and get a sweet vacation out of the deal? Worked for you. But fate just didn't have that in store for you.

From the manilla folder you managed to extract the information you needed. The two of you would be going to a small town in California. According to the map it was burrowed deeply in the woods, but also wasn't too far from the ocean and a few larger cities as well. That was convenient, if they were bonding or trapping Omegas against their will. Easy hunting grounds, easy place to hide, and easy access to a quick getaway on the water. 

Bucky's undercover name was James Caldwell, and you were meant to be his dutiful and doting wife Ruby Caldwell. Your nose wrinkled some at that. The name wasn't one you would have picked for youself, but it would do. Your distaste probably had more to do with the man it was attached to.

Once you'd read the file twice over and you had still heard nothing from Bucky you dragged yourself off the bed and packed clothes for the trip. The mission should take a little over a week, but there was no harm in being prepared in case things went wrong. So you packed a suitcase and a large duffel bag and tried not to notice how everything you touched seemed to leave Bucky's scent clinging to it. You hoped he was having just as many issues with your scent as you were his.

With nothing else left to do you reread the file twice more before giving up. Briefly you considered searching Bucky out yourself, so things were as smooth as possible for the mission. But the idea of seeking him out seemed far too submissive and damaged your pride more than a little, so you kept up with avoiding him.

You didn't catch him during your work-out or your trip to the armory to grab what weapons you may need, or at dinner. And, really, that was just fine by you. You'd be lying if you said you slept well that night, however, with Bucky's scent stubbornly clinging to your pillows and sheets and setting your nerves on edge. 

\------------

Morning came all too quickly and, with it, the looming reminder of the mission you were about to embark on. It was no surprise to you that you didn't see Bucky until it was nearly time for you both to leave. Because of the covert level of the mission you two weren't allowed to take the Quinjet. Tony, instead, had arranged tickets on a commercial airline and a driver to take you to the airport. The only relief is that you were certain it made Bucky much more uncomfortable than it did you. He just didn't do well with crowds. 

In an effort to make Bucky seem less Winter-Soldier-y his metal arm had also been adapted to look like flesh. It matched his right arm perfectly and, if you didn't know any better, you wouldn't even realize there was anything out of place with the gleaming silver appendage.

Bucky met you in the driveway as you both waited on the car, his own duffel slung over his shoulder lazily. He was dressed simply in a hoodie, leather jacket over it, dark wash jeans and his black combat boots with a cap pulled low over his eyes. 

"About time." You couldn't resist snapping. The mission hadn't even properly started and he was already getting on your nerves. You clutched your travel mug of coffee a little tighter, hoping the warm brew might make you slightly more personable at the early hour. 

He narrowed his eyes at you and you could feel the hair's on the back of your neck stand on end in preparation for the fight you expected. Instead his lips curled into a salacious grin. "Why, miss me already Omega?" He purred, just in time for the sleek black car to pull up in front of you both.

You busied yourself with stuffing your luggage into the trunk to avoid his piercing gaze and velvety voice. Whatever switch had been flipped in him he'd done it rather quickly. It made you feel like you had whiplash. The car ride to the airport was no better, his massive and hulking frame taking up much of the backseat so avoiding touching him was nearly impossible.

Of course you were seated side by side on the plane as well, which you expected but his proximity was starting to make you feel rather on edge and bitchier than you'd like. 

It wasn't until you arrived at the hotel that your irritation really began to set in. Bucky had grabbed your hand as you exited the taxi and tipped the hotel luggage boy generously to take care of your bags. The hotel was on the outskirts of the city--midway between the pack's hunting grounds and their wooded homestead so as not to seem too suspiciously close. You weren't amatures, after all. 

You squeezed Bucky's hand probably a little too tightly, letting him take over checking in and leading the way to your room. As soon as you were in your room and the luggage had been dropped off you ripped your hand from his with a soft snarl.

Bucky merely rolled his eyes, though his jaw tightened once more. It was a miracle his teeth hadn't cracked at this point. Stupid super soldier. "And you thought I would be the difficult one."

But for that you had no reply, as your eyes were locked firmly on the large and single bed in the room. Ice dropped into your veins, your already frayed nerves set alight and frozen at the same time at the shocking development. Almost frantically you began searching the room, as if you would find another bed hidden away in the bathroom or lounging area of the expansive room. Couteousy of one Tony Stark's bank account.

You groaned heavily, raking your hands through your hair. Bucky merely cocked an eyebrow at you. "Did you really think they'd make us go undercover as a couple and give us two beds?"

He seemed to revel in your irritation, diving onto the large bed with a shit-eating grin. His arms and legs were spread out as he landed face first into the sheets. Those cerulean eyes found yours once more as he lifted his head, the grin still pulling at his mouth. He looked far too cocky for his own good. 

"I could just sleep on the floor." You bit back, unable to keep yourself from one last argument with him. Right about now three months of unpaid desk duty wasn't sounding too bad, if the headache brimming behind your eyes was anything to go by. 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, apparently unwilling to engage you in your sour mood. He climbed off the bed, grin still in place, and ducked his head to meet your eyes. Slowly his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, swiping over them slowly before drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. The pad of his thumb brushed delicately over your fake bonding mark as he spoke, "Suit yourself, Omega. Either way I'm sleeping in the bed." He winked before darting off once more, to the bathroom this time, presumably to shower. 

You glared at the bed after his departure, as if it was the sole reason you were trapped on this mission with the insufferable Alpha in the first place. It was easy to reconcile that the light blush dusting your cheeks and the fire in your veins were due in equal part to his scent in your gland, your ire at being so closely confined with him, and the cheeky flirting. It had caught you off guard, is all. 

With a deep breath you steeled your nerves, promising yourself to be more prepared next time. You were supposed to be newly-bonded after all, hopelessly in love. It wouldn't do to punch him for flirting. You knew that would never fly as some kind of foreplay. Omegas, above all, were subservient to their Alphas. And striking them would deliver the exact opposite message. It wouldn't stop the urge to do so, however, and it wouldn't stop Bucky from deserving it any less. 

He just knew how to press all of your buttons. Almost viciously you unpacked your clothes and shoved them into the dresser provided, hoping that your anger would settle down before you actually had to be around other people and tolerate Bucky at the same time. Once more you found yourself wishing it had been any other Avenger you'd been paired with. 

But you didn't have time to dwell on it. By your count you had just enough time to shower and get dressed before your planned dinner in the city. If Tony's sources were correct there should be at least a few members of the pack in attendance, and it would be a good opportunity to get a feel for some of them. At least scope out and familiarize yourself with their faces. But it also meant a "romantic" dinner with the man responsible for your irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky seemed to take his sweet time in the shower, emerging in a black t-shirt, plaid button up (undone, of course) and a black leather jacket over it. He wore light-wash jeans and his black combat boots. You tried not to notice that he'd also worn cologne and styled his hair back in a neat bun. He shot you a crooked grin as you rolled your eyes and shouldered your way into the bathroom to get yourself ready for your "date." The shower did nothing to calm your nerves. Even after your hair was dried and you dressed in your own dark jeans, converse, and tank top you still felt a bit queasy with what was surely to come.

Almost as soon as you exited the bathroom Bucky was, once more, invading your senses and personal space. He flashed you his crooked grin and retrieved something from his duffel bag. He tossed it and, to your surprise, you caught the small glittering item before it could fall to the floor.

It was a small, antique looking ring with a silver band and three small diamonds in the center. You frowned at it. It looked old. "Tracker." He explained, preening in the mirror above the dresser for a moment. "Is it an heirloom?" He shot you a look over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I miraculously found a family heirloom after 70 odd years and made it into a tracker just for you." His cerulean-steel eyes rolled dramatically. "No, I picked it up last night. Courtesy of Stark's bank account." He wiggled his own ring finger in the air. "Gotta look the part." He shrugged, waiting for you to slide your own into place.

"Right. What would I care if you ruined an heirloom anyway? Ass." You bit back with a roll of your own eyes. He did, however, have a fair point. So you slipped the ring into place without further complaint or concern. Though it was a little startling to find that it was a perfect fit. In the future you'd definitely be more wary of your fellow Avengers. They'd gotten your ring size correct, the imprint of your teeth, and your scent. What else did they have? Really, that was probably a question better left unanswered. 

At the door to your room Bucky offered you his hand, looking far too pleased with himself. You pasted a fake smile onto your face before slipping your hand into his and lacing your fingers. You gave his hand an almost painful squeeze. Bucky didn't even seem phased and, you realized belatedly, he probably wasn't. It was the metal hand, after all. Just diguised as flesh. How easy it was to forget when you couldn't see it.

The diner wasn't far so the two of you had elected to walk, if only to familiarize yourself with the city a little better. It was smaller than you expected, but still filled with plenty of people. From the outside the diner looked like any other---a cozy place to find cheap, greasy food to fill up on. And really that was fine by you. Diner food was always the best food, anyway. And not nearly as pretentious as so many of Stark's choices. Almost as soon as you entered the diner the illusion of comfort and security all but shattered.

At once at least half a dozen diners seemed to freeze in place, silverware clattering noisily to the table as they sniffed at the air and turned their eyes to the newcomers. A wave of anxiety rolled in your stomach at their piercing gazes, more than one looking a little too hungry considering they were already in the middle of their meals.

Out of the corner of your eyes you could see Bucky's gaze narrow and flash with something sinister. Without a pause his hand slipped from yours and dropped so his arm could curve around your waist. He pulled you into the hard line of his body and growled, low and deep but certainly loud enough for the others to hear. Almost instantly the anxiety knotting your stomach loosened only to flare into something quite different when Bucky ducked his head to the line of your throat, his lips just grazing against the bonding mark. 

Your heart tumbled in your chest, surprised by the act for a brief moment. "Come on, baby. I'm starved." And just like that the tension in the diner seemed to snap and the diners who had stopped to stare casually picked back up their silverware and began eating once more. Bucky's eyes were no longer narrowed slits, though he still kept you held tightly against his muscular frame as he steered you toward a booth. 

It was situated in the corner with a perfect vantage point of the entire diner. You sat opposite Bucky, which left your back to the almost the entire place. It made you more than a little uncomfortable, but you knew that even if Bucky hated you with every fiber of his being he still wouldn't let them rip you to shreds. Probably, anyway. The biological reaction to others eyeing up "his" mate was also quite unnerving. There was nothing for it, though. You would just have to get used to it, as much as it bristled and unsettled you down to your bones. It was essential to your survival.

The thought hit you like a ton of bricks, settling roughly into the bottom of your stomach. You were relying solely on Bucky for your safety and survival. He was, for all intents and purposes, your protector as much as he was your partner for the mission. Your Alpha. That would definitely take more getting used to. Which might have been easier if he'd actually made any attempt to speak to you between the injections and leaving for the mission. You heaved a soft sigh and plucked your menu up from the table, still acutely aware of the eyes that seemed to be probing into your back.

"Still tired from the flight, love?" Bucky asked softly, reaching over to give your hand a squeeze. When you met his gaze he winked playfully at you, as if you'd been up to more than showering off after your flight. It was hard not to roll your eyes, but at the same time easier than expected to play into his game. You huffed out a laugh and did roll your eyes, though playfully back at him. "I guess so. Though someone also didn't give me time to nap." You pouted at him.

If he was surprised at all by your casual flirting he didn't show it, which was the entire point anyway. He retracted his hand and gave you a wicked grin. "Couldn't help myself, Omega." He purred, voice dipping a few octaves. The look in his eyes and the use of your title brought a faint blush to your cheeks. He was good. You hoped he either didn't notice or passed it off as being A+ acting on your part. Or, realistically, that it was a natural biological reaction like so many other things.

Sometimes it was difficult to separate real feelings and biology, what was there against what was simply a programmed response---part of some primal need to find a mate and procreate. As if to save you from yourself a waitress zipped over to your table, a bright smile painted in cherry red pasted onto her face. You didn't even need to catch her scent fully to realize she was also an Omega. Her eyes were wide and bright green, blonde curls pinned high on her head. She smelled a bit like candied apples and cinnamon. Not all-together unpleasant. 

"Newlyweds?" She chirped instantly, bright smile still stretched across her face. Bucky beamed proudly back at her, reaching over to take your hand once more. "That obvious, huh?" Her name-tag said Daisy in black curling letters. Because of course she'd have a name as chipper as her personality. 

"A little. I'm real good at spotting new couples." She beamed proudly. "I'm Daisy," she pointed to her name-tag, as if you couldn't read. Bucky spoke for the two of you, "I'm James and this is my beautiful wife, Ruby." He squeezed your hand gently. Daisy practically melted at that. "You two are adorable! Anyway, I'm gonna be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" Though she was bright and peppy she wasn't all-together too terrible. Just a little too....happy. You couldn't tell if it was all fake or just who she was. The two of you gave your drink orders and she bounced off with the smile still on her lips. It wasn't until she'd turned, however, that you noticed the imprint on her neck. She was bonded, then. You wondered if it was willingly. She _seemed_ happy enough but, if she was a part of the pack you'd come here to watch, then she could be a wonderful actress and nothing more. It was California, after all.

Bucky swept the pad of his thumb over your knuckles to call your attention back to him, a small and nearly impercetable nod of his head to show that he understood where your mind was headed. But it also served to remind you that it really, really wasn't the place to discuss it. When Daisy came back she asked if you were ready to order. Bucky looked to you first and waited for your nod before he gave one of his own.

"I believe we are. Why don't you order first, baby?" Jeepers, he was really laying it on thick. For a second you bit your tongue and gave him what you hoped was a coy and flirty smile before obliging and giving her your order. 

Bucky kept it up all throughout your meal. He flirted constantly, using every pet name he could think of and then some. He winked, made sure to be charming and sweet and touched you as often as possible without it looking too overbearing. By the end of the meal you had a headache and were more than ready to go back to your hotel room and decompress. And maybe just to get away from his smirking, stupidly charming persona for just a moment. 

When you finally made it back to the hotel it was a bit of a relief to be able to wipe the smile off your face and into the scowl you normally wore around Bucky. You couldn't help but feel a bit sour and irritated. Sure you hadn't been attacked or sought out or even propositioned by any of the Alphas, simply made your presence known and Bucky's claim even more well known and that was enough. But if you had to keep dealing with his overly charming and fake persona James you might have slapped him at the table.

Even now your hands were itching with the temptation to do it anyway just because you could. With a heavy sigh you dove face first for the bed, the soft comforter making you feel better for all of a second before you remembered you'd be having to share a bed with him. 

Unless you were going to sleep on the floor or in the tub. You fought the urge to scream, settling for a displeased growl you hoped was muffled by the sheets.

You could practically hear Bucky roll his eyes. "Get over yourself and stop whining. So far so good." You lifted your head enough to glare at him. "I think you spent too much time around Daisy. Or Stark slipped you some heavy drugs. What happened to the real you?"

He rolled his eyes once more. "Just better at disguising my distaste than you, princess." You really doubted that. Maybe you could just hog the entire bed and force him to sleep on the floor. If only that were a viable option.


	5. Chapter 5

That night it proved much harder to sleep than you had anticipated. You and Bucky both slept close to opposite edges of the bed, but you were hyper aware of every movement the super soldier made in his sleep. And he moved a lot. From taking up as little of the bed as possible to spreading out over much of it and rolling closely into your space, it was difficult to find any bout of sleep longer than an hour. Though it really felt like twenty minutes or so. So around 7 you gave up completely and slid out of bed, yanked on a hoodie and decided to slip down to the lobby for some much, much needed coffee. Bucky was still sleeping soundly when you left.

You were gone a little longer than expected, having run into Daisy in the lobby. With your little Styrofoam cup of heaven in hand you slipped back into the room. The growl that greeted you startled you enough that some of the hot liquid splashed out of the cup and onto your hand. The sound was deep and feral, angry, and it sent a jolt down your spine. Quickly you set the cup down on the dresser and whipped around to face Bucky.

His fists were clenched at his sides, a snarl twisting his lips. His eyes were flashing brightly, the veins in his arms and neck standing out as he growled once more. "Where the fuck were you?"

Instantly your mouth pulled into a frown. "I went down to the lobby to grab some coffee. Jesus, I was only gone five minutes. Chill out."

Bucky snapped his teeth at you, closing the distance between you in just a few purposeful strides. He caged you in quickly with his arms, leveling you with his steely gaze. "I've been awake at least eight minutes." You rolled your eyes at him, your mouth dropping open to tell him off. His flesh hand slipped over your mouth, pressing just enough to silence whatever you had been about to say. A lower, deeper growl emanated from his chest, the sound prickling at the back of your neck.

Unconsciously you shrunk a bit under the sound, your eyes dropping to the floor. Bucky, however, continued in a voice like cold steel. "You can't just go skipping about wherever you want without saying anything, goddammit! You think this is a fuckin' game, Omega?" He spat viciously. "If anyone in this pack picked up on how little you respect me they would sniff us out in a heartbeat." He paused to draw in a ragged breath. "Trust me when I say this isn't any fun for me either, pretending that we actually mean anything to each other." He bent to your level to meet your eyes, rage making his jaw tick once more.

"I would do my best to protect you, sure, but let's be realistic shall we? There's a decent chance they could get past me to you. How long do you think you would last? I'm fairly certain they'd make sure I couldn't get to you before you were actually bonded to an Alpha, forced into carrying on his bloodline like a bitch." He let his hand drop from your mouth, forcing his body back a step. "I don't give a damn how much we hate each other. Get your shit together and actually _try_ to make this work, or we're both dead."

Bucky dropped onto the bed with a jagged breath, raking his fingers through his hair. You stayed pinned to the wall, coffee cup forgotten beside you. His outburst had definitely been a jolt to your system, and was more than enough to wake up your senses. It was quiet and tense for several minutes before you found the nerve to clear your throat. "I'm sorry, Alpha." The title slipped easily from your mouth. It was both an effort to appease him, and an act of peace. He did have a point, after all. "I ran into Daisy in the lobby and she invited us to a party with her pack." 

He still wasn't appeased, huffing out a breath. "Great, a party in the lion's den. I suppose you told her we'd be more than happy to serve ourselves up on a silver fuckin' platter?"

You flinched a little at that. "No, actually, I told her I would ask you. Uhm...it's in a pretty public place, in the middle of the city. I was....I was gonna see what you thought first, Alpha."

Okay, so it wouldn't hurt to butter him up just a little. Bucky shot you a look, though most of the anger was gone from his body. "I know what you're doing." It was his turn to roll his eyes. You couldn't help but grin a little guiltily at being caught out so quickly. "Is it working?" At your hopeful look he let loose his own tense laugh. "No....maybe a little." He paused a beat. "I'm not gonna apologize. I meant what I said."

Instantly you nodded. "Noted. Wasn't expecting one......and you kind of have a point. Try not to be smug about it." He immediately looked a bit smug anyway, much to your irritation. "We going to the party or not?" Bucky thought it over for a moment. "It's not the worst idea. I'll need the coordinates, so the rest of the team knows where we'll be."

You froze at that, lifting a brow high into your hairline. "The rest of the team is actually here?" Bucky leveled you with another look, as if he couldn't possibly believe how dumb you sounded. "Not _here_ here, no. But close by." He waited another beat. "Not close enough to intervene as quickly as I'd like, but they needed to be far enough away that the pack wouldn't pick up on them." He sighed heavily. 

When a few moments of silence passed he seemed to have calmed down almost completely. "You gonna give me the details or not? How fancy is this party supposed to be? When is it?"

Thankful that he was more relaxed and at ease you set about telling him about the party. It was in the ballroom of a larger, fancier hotel in the heart of the city and would take place that very evening, at 8pm. It would have catering, everyone was dressing up, and it was for charity---though you weren't actually required to buy anything at the auction that was meant to take place. It was open to the public, which meant more people and more of them to watch. It seemed like it was all a very clever cover to scope out potential Omegas or other threats in the city. And a good way to make money for their pack, as well. 

You explained that there should have been a cover charge, but Daisy had given you two tickets to the event for free. The peppy blonde was definitely hard to figure out. She just...never seemed to stop smiling and it was nearly impossible to tell whether it was all an act or not. Surely she wouldn't be able to maintain that level of happiness-facade for so long, right? Either way, you weren't one to trust people who never seemed to feel anything other than happy. It just wasn't....right.

Bucky wasn't too keen on dressing up in fancy attire, though both of you had packed clothes for such occasions as they'd been somewhat expected. Especially when everything was on Tony's dime. 

Though you were happy Bucky's mood had turned once more into his own happy and head over heels for you facade, it was more than a little annoying that he didn't even congratulate you on getting the two of you invited into the perfect opportunity to observe the pack. Sure it could also be dangerous, but most missions were, and the quicker you could figure out what was really going on the quicker you could get home and go back to hating each other.

Absentmindedly you poked at the fake bonding mark, half wishing you could just rip the thing off and go home now. As you reflected and inwardly pouted about his refusal to acknowledge that you'd actually done a good job Bucky was whining about wearing a suit, still, and something about shaving. Honestly you tuned him out, hoping that it might help you work on being a better actress in public. Halfway through whatever he was mumbling about you remembered your coffee and went to nurse the cup only to find that it was freezing cold. What a waste of a trip. You wrinkled your nose and tossed it and instead went about looking for the phone to call for room service.

Apparently you couldn't resist one last jab at him, however, as you curled your fingers around the receiver. "Can I order food from room service, or will you tear my throat out for that?" Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed a humorless laugh. "Order me some, too, and I'll consider not ripping out your throat." He deadpanned back.

It was only after you ended the call for room service that you realized you'd never asked him what he wanted, nor did he correct you. He always ate the same thing anyway, when he could choose---pancakes piled high, at least a solid pound of bacon, freshly cut fruit, sunny-side-up eggs, rye toast with jam and strong black coffee with espresso. Steve always ate just as much as the dark-haired super soldier, if not more. Along with Thor's occasional visits, Bruce being the Hulk and the general need to keep a highly trained team well fed...you shuddered to think what that grocery bill looked like every month. At least it wasn't one you had to pay.

When the food arrived the two of you tucked in in relative silence, though, for the first time since you'd left the compound, it didn't feel tense or angry or forced or unnatural in any way. It was just....about as comfortable as it could get, was possible, between Bucky and you.

And it really wasn't too terrible, especially since he didn't try to steal any of your food once he'd finished with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Bucky prepared as best as you could for the party, also informing the team so they could do their best to protect you both from their safe distance. Wherever that was. Still, even with the knowledge that you had a tracker in case you were separated from Bucky it didn't completely quell your worries. This party was bound to feature the entire pack. One you heavily suspected of bonding Omegas against their will. Bucky did his best to reassure you, though it was obvious he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea either. But you didn't have much choice, either, and you both knew that as well.

After you talked over the plans and informed the team there was nothing left to do but get ready for the party. Bucky styled his hair back into a neat bun, shaved, and donned an all black suit. Black button up, black jacket, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. He cleaned up good, though you wouldn't admit that out loud to him. You curled and pinned your own hair and donned a silver dress that fell to just below your knees. It was strapless and flowy, though the bodice was tight and showed off your curves. You paired it with simple black heels, and of course made sure your ring was firmly in place.

There wasn't much to be said between the two of you as you got ready, or after. You were both firmly in mission-mode, though he did make sure to lace your fingers together before you left the room. He had no intentions of leaving your side tonight if he didn't have to. Though it was a definite possibility, as you knew you would be expected to mingle. Again, you had to in order to suss out the truth about the pack.

The party itself was in full swing when you arrived. Well, about as full swing as an upscale party in a hotel ballroom could be. There were easily over 60 people, all dressed to the nines and drinking flutes of expensive champagne. Daisy greeted you both at the entrance to the ballroom, her own dress a pale yet bright yellow. It matched her too-bright demeanor to a T, in your opinion. Naturally you hated the dress almost instantly, but offered her your best smile in return. It wouldn't do to be rude to the reason you'd been invited, after all.

"James, Ruby! I'm so glad you could make it!" She seemed to be bouncing in her heels, her teeth on full display as she beamed even wider. It was a wonder her face didn't split in two. Bucky gave her a one-armed hug as he greeted her, his own boyish smile pasted on. "Thank you for inviting us. Ruby hasn't been able to stop talking about it all day." He turned his smile to you as you gave Daisy your own hug, attempting to beam just as brightly as she did. "Yes, thank you, we're so excited to be here!"

She waved off your thanks easily. "You must have some champagne and meet everyone. I'm stuck at the entrance a bit longer, but I promise I'll find you soon!" Internally you rolled your eyes. Awesome. "Can't wait!" You promised back, practically dragging Bucky away from the ray of fucking sunshine.

Bucky chuckled under his breath, though you could tell he, too, was a little uneasy about Daisy. It was easy to mistrust someon e who seemed incapable of frowning. Though you wanted desperately to quell your nerves with a drink, especially considering it was free, you had promised Bucky that the two of you wouldn't drink. The possibility of it being spiked with something to help trap Omegas wasn't lost on either of you. The food, too, then, was to be avoided. That hurt less, considering you'd filled up before leaving.

It was hard to know where to stop first. There were small crowds of people everywhere, all talking and laughing and checking out various pieces that had been set up for auction. In truth, it was rather overwhelming. It was relatively easy, however, to suss out who was part of the pack and who were just everyday people that had come to enjoy a good party. If their scents weren't enough to give them away, their piercing gazes certainly were. More than once you'd caught Omega eyes on Bucky---both bonded and not, and the amount of Alpha eyes that followed you about the room was almost enough to send your anxiety sky-rocketing.

Bucky kept close to you to help settle your nerves and his own. But it seemed rather short-lived. After barely twenty minutes he spotted Daisy making a beeline for the two of you and sighed, bending to carefully nose along your scent gland. You knew it was both to calm you and to increase the level of his own scent on you. "Looks like it's time to mingle, Omega."

He cupped your cheek gently and bent to press a chaste kiss to your lips. As he pulled back he smiled crookedly. "I won't be far." The simple touch of his lips shocked you, though you didn't let it show. It was necessary, a way of marking his territory in the large crowd, but the knowledge of that did nothing to stop the knotting of your stomach.

Daisy drew you from your thoughts, the yellow of her dress finding the corner of your eye as she finally caught up to you. "I hope you're having fun so far! Please, let me introduce you to a few of my friends." She didn't even give you a moment to respond, taking your hand to drag you through the pools of people. In any other situation you would've ripped your hand from hers and punched the irritating smile off her beautiful face. Alas, you couldn't, so you followed her obediently to a small group of Omega women.

They were all bonded, you noticed with a quick glance. There were two brunettes and a redhead, who all reflected Daisy's beaming smile as she approached. "Ruby I want you to meet Delilah, Georgia, and Olivia." She nodded to the two brunettes first and then the redhead. They were all strikingly beautiful and the three of them wore the exact same black, skin-tight strapless dresses that barely fell to mid-thigh. Though they seemed rather like a clique of cheerleaders or mean girls they all three shook your hand and pulled you into the conversation they were having.

Not that it was anything exciting. They seemed to be in some sort of silent competition to one-up each other; first talking about their mates, then about their homes or their kids, how much it cost them to have their hair done. The smile on your face felt painful, but not nearly as much as their conversation seemed to be drilling into your ears. Idly you wondered if your brain was leaking out and down your throat the more they prattled on.

Bucky seemed to be fairing better---you could see him from the corner of your eye with a group of Alpha men. He tipped his head back to laugh at something one of them said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked every bit carefree and enjoying himself. You envied him. You hoped he was much more miserable than he looked, if only so you wouldn't be alone in your misery.

After nearly forty minutes of them prattling on you could take no more, so you excused yourself to find a restroom. At least that would offer you a few moments reprieve. Before you could make it to the bathroom, however, you felt a calloused hand wrap around your wrist. Without warning you were tugged back into a muscled chest.

"Mmm, what's a pretty Omega like you doing here alone?" Bile warmed at your throat as you shoved away from the aggressive Alpha. "I'm not alone." He had dark hair. One eye was milky white; a long, jagged scar from his eyebrow down to the curve of his mouth giving him a permanent sneer. The other eye was dark and deep. He made it clear within seconds that he wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

"But he left you all alone. And now you're with me." He shoved you bodily against the wall, bending to press the tip of his nose along the curve of your throat and near your scent gland. By his scent and the several markings along his own scent gland you discerned easily that he was not only an Alpha but _the_ Alpha, and had several mates. It was a practice you found both selfish and barbaric.

As calmly as you could you tried to worm free of his grasp, panic setting into your stomach. "Get off me." You ground out through clenched teeth. "Now, now," he purred. "Don't be rude. My name is Brock Rumlow. And you are?" He tried nosing along your scent gland again, pinning your wrists painfully tight against your body with one of his own. He was at least a foot taller than you, easily a hundred pounds larger and pure muscle. Panic swelled within your once more.

Before you could think of a way to escape without making too much of a scene in such a public place two hands gripped onto Brock's shoulders and tore him off you. In the span of just a few seconds Bucky had crossed the room and torn him off. He now had Brock pinned against the wall, the tip of a knife pressed into his scent gland. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to be a warning.

A snarl ripped from Bucky's heaving chest, his eyes pitch black and filled with unmistakable rage. "My Omega." He barked, pressing the knife in just a little deeper. Still not enough to draw blood. "How dare you touch her." Brock didn't seem phased, the snarl of his lips twisting into something resembling a smile.

"Do you have any idea who I am? This is _my_ party. It would be your mistake to harm me." He taunted.

Bucky narrowed his gaze sharply, "What if I do it anyway? Wouldn't that make me leader of your pack? You got some pretty wives yourself." He taunted back. You knew better than to intervene just yet. He was so angry, so wound up, that one false move could have him doing something very rash---like carving out the scent gland at the end of his knife.

Brock was just as un-phased as Bucky, though rage rolled through both of them in waves. The scent around them both was so strong it made you feel dizzy on your feet. "You'd have to get through several of my men to touch them. How long do you think you'd last?"

He ignored him, a sneer twisting at his own mouth. "I think I'd start with Daisy. She seems real sweet." It was then that the tip of the knife just nicked his skin, a droplet of blood staining the blade. You swallowed hard, every pack member's eyes darting toward the three of you with sharp precision.

"James," you choked out nervously, eyes sweeping the room at just how many of them there were. Omegas and Alphas alike all had their eyes trained on the three of you---mostly Bucky who was threatening their Alpha. Challenging him. Each one was ready to step in, if need be.

Bucky didn't seem to hear you. There was a flash of yellow before Daisy joined the three of you, the smile wiped from her face for once. She looked panic-stricken and sad. "Brock...you promised.." She said gently, trying her best to diffuse the tension. When Brock did nothing more than roll his eyes you knew you had no choice but to act.

Carefully you stepped up behind Bucky, laying your hand calmly on his arm. Your eyes dropped downward, head bowed in respect for him. "Alpha, please. Let's go." You swallowed hard, hoping you were making the right choice. His eyes flashed to you for a bare second. "He was gonna hurt you, Omega." Nodding, you pressed on his arm a little more firmly.

"I know, Alpha, I know." Trying your best to look threatening you leveled your gaze to Brock. "He isn't worth it. You don't want to be the leader of his pack." Bucky's tongue flicked out over his lips. "I could take it." He promised Brock smugly. "I could carve out your scent gland right here. Take down every Alpha in your pack until I was the only one left."

Brock cocked an eyebrow at that. "You're free to try." He swatted away the blade at his throat as if it were nothing. "But _my wife_ ," he sneered with no affection what-so-ever, "unfortunately, has a point. I did promise. And I'd rather not dampen my party with your corpse in the way." He straightened out his suit and gave you both a cruel sneer. "I think you know where the exit is."

Though it was a clear invitation to leave Bucky didn't budge until Brock was out of eyesight. Finally he gripped hold of your hand and forced his way through the crowd with his resting murder face firmly set. As he walked a constant, deep growl emanated from his chest. So hard that you swore it vibrated the floor beneath you and made you feel unsteady on your feet.

The growl seemed to keep ripping from him again and again and again until you were safely back in your shared hotel room. Instantly Bucky pushed you into the wall and nosed at your throat, feverishly getting rid of the other Alpha's scent from your throat.

You knew that he was so far gone in his rage, in whatever storm of emotions he was having, that it was best to keep still and let him do as needed. Gently you brought your hands up to card through his hair, trying your best to get him to calm down.

His teeth grazed alarmingly close to your scent gland, sending your belly swooping to your feet. "Alpha..." you swallowed hard as his growl dipped to something lower and decidedly much, much sexier. It was protective and possessive and it sent a jolt of surprised arousal between your thighs.

Bucky groaned low in his throat, pressing his entire body against yours as he scraped his teeth feather-light over the gland. Your heart leapt into your throat, eyes fluttering shut as you tried to hold back a whimper. "Alpha...w-what are you doing?" You choked out as his hips ground against yours. "Bucky?"

At the sound of his given name he forced himself back bodily, his eyes half onyx and half cerulean as he dragged in several deep breaths. He licked his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth. He said nothing, nearly shaking where he stood.

"Alpha?" You tried again, uncertain if he was back to himself. He shook his head roughly and forced himself back another couple steps. "Stop calling me that." He said tightly. "Or I won't be able to stop myself from taking you against the wall." His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

The silence stretched on between you, your gazes locked for what felt like forever before you finally dropped your gaze and looked away, your cheeks scarlet. You were certain he could smell your arousal, could hear the jack-hammering of your heart in your ribs.

The way you'd dropped your gaze left your whole head bowed, the back of your neck bared slightly to him. Bucky let loose what sounded like a strangled half-whimper half-growl before he darted into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving you pressed firmly against the wall and trembling.

Whether it was from the fear, the spike of arousal, or a combination of the two you weren't sure. You heard the shower start up and moved yourself on jello-like legs through the room. As quickly as you could you stripped down and threw on pajamas, tucking yourself into your side of the bed though you were absolutely certain you wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Probably not at all. Your stomach rolled painfully as you thought about the team and what exactly you were going to tell them.

With a heavy sigh you yanked your phone off the nightstand and found Steve's name. You started typing about half a dozen messages only to delete them immediately before sending. All you knew was that surely the team needed to know. Threatening the Alpha of the pack you were there to monitor was a sure-fire way to ruin the entire mission. But at least now you were almost one-hundred-percent certain that they were taking Omegas against their will. Trapping them with mates they probably didn't even like. There was a painful pang through your heart at that.

Sighing once more you tried again to type out a message to Steve.

 _We were right. No proof yet. Mission may be compromised._ Again you deleted it and sighed in annoyance at yourself. They _needed_ to know. But the only thing stopping you was the Alpha on the other side of the door. You were afraid to provoke him or upset him after the night you had both had. And sending a message to his best friend while he was in the shower felt an awful lot like tattling on him. With another sigh you tossed your phone back onto the nightstand, resolving to talk to Bucky once he emerged from the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried more dialogue. I think you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. (Don't hate that it isn't in this one. If it had been this chapter would easily be longer than the last. *snort*) It will probably be up later tonight, tomorrow at the latest. *wiggles eyebrows* And yes, you will also see more of the Pack and what they're about. I intended to make this a relatively short multi-chapter thing. But these things keep getting away from me. I can't help myself.

When Bucky emerged from the bathroom he didn't seem much better. His hair was damp and he'd thrown on a sleeveless t-shirt and black sweatpants. His eyes were still dark, predatory in a way you hadn't seen before. It was unnerving. You sat up against the headboard and sighed, gnawing your lip for a moment. "I think we should contact the team, let them know what happened." You watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed tightly.

"I already did." That surprised you a bit. You didn't get a chance to say more on it before he was speaking again. "I still want to go carve that fucker's throat out." He shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair. "Though the others don't seem much better."

That much you could believe. "What did the other Alphas talk about with you?" He heaved a sigh and sat down on top of the dresser, as if he was keeping as much distance between the two of you as was physically possible without letting you out of his sight. "They all have several mates, brag about it." His shoulders lifted for a moment as if he was going to shrug. "I thought it could be normal, you know? A lot of packs still take multiple mates. It's just not talked about. But Daisy, and Rumlow." He hissed.

Just saying the man's name made his eyes darken further, the muscle in his jaw clench and tick. "The Omegas all just seemed to be in...competition with each other. I don't understand how they could be so....comfortably snobbish if they're being forced into bondings."

Bucky's eyebrow ticked upward. "Think about it, Omega. If you're not an Alpha, in a pack like that? You want to be top Omega. I imagine they're treated much better than the ones at the bottom of the barrel." You wrinkled your nose at that. "So they're competing to just...avoid being the ones treated like extra shit?" 

Part of you wished Bucky had carved out Brock's scent gland. He would have deserved it, that much you were certain of. "That's what I'm assuming. We need to get closer."

Biting your lip you avoided his gaze a little. "That might be hard, when you threatened their Alpha." Bucky's jaw clenched tighter. "I know." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes softening a fraction. "He was gonna hurt you." 

Heat blossomed over your cheeks. "I know. Thank you for saving me, Alpha." The title you used on reflex now. Bucky's entire body tensed, his eyes shutting firmly as his tongue slipped out to swipe over his lips. "I told you to stop calling me that." When his eyes opened they were more blue than black, though there was no mistaking the hunger in them. It sent another wave of arousal down to the tips of your toes. You could tell Bucky knew, could smell your arousal, when he let loose a nearly pained whimper from his throat. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered, bowing your head submissively. "I..I didn't mean to." But you weren't exactly certain about that. He shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're still doing it on purpose." He didn't just mean you calling him Alpha---but bowing your head, the little signs of submission to him. His authority as an Alpha. It was stirring needs deep within his chest, and decidedly farther south. The tension in the room was thick between the two of you. 

"And if I was?" You asked quietly, half afraid of his answer. Bucky uncrossed his arms to grip the edges of the dresser. The wood creaked and groaned under the grip of his metal hand though it still looked like flesh. Just as it was meant to. "You don't.....you can't...." He sighed heavily. "It could just be from the injections, the fake bonding marks." He shook his head. "It's just...not a good idea." 

Shame and embarrassment ate at you. But didn't he desire you as well? You'd known he was attractive before all this. Just...surly, a bit rude and ill tempered. But not a bad man. You didn't think it could be just the injections and the fake bonding marks. Bruce and Tony had both said that was impossible. That it would just make you slightly more agreeable. Is it possible they were wrong? It wasn't like Tony was infallible. He made mistakes all the time. Could this be one of them?

Shrugging, you offered him a sigh and tried not to let the your hurt show. "You're probably right. I mean, you have a point. I'm sure you're just worked up from Rumlow. I mean, you said you'd bed Daisy too." You shrugged once more, trying to sound casual about it.

But, in truth, that had bothered you much more than you'd let on. He wasn't wrong that Alphas did take on more than one mate, when they could. Not all of them. But enough that it wasn't exactly a surprise. You'd just assumed it wasn't nearly as common-place these days. 

Sliding out of bed you made your way to the bathroom. You wondered what he'd said to Steve, what the new plan was, but the hurt and rejection gnawing at your stomach was stronger. It made you want to run and hide your face, if only for a little while.

Before you could pass him his hand darted out and caught your wrist. "Wait...are you...jealous, Omega?" There was almost a cocky lilt to his voice, the curve of his mouth. You refused to meet his gaze. "Don't be ridiculous." You huffed. The smirk across his mouth widened. "You are."

Those cerulean blue eyes took you in from head to toe predatorily, that damned tongue swiping out over his lips once more as he stood upright and slipped behind you. "I was angry. I didn't mean it." He ducked his head to run his nose along the curve of your throat. His plush bottom lip just barely grazed over your sweet spot, nearly making your legs buckle. "I want you." He practically purred, his warm breath scattering over your soft skin. You bit back a whimper, letting your eyes flutter shut at the sensation. 

He had barely touched you, and yet you could feel the aching pulse of your clit and the way your now damp panties clung to your folds. It was maddening. Not nearly enough. He groaned long and low against your shoulder, biting roughly until you let out a whimper, unable to stop the sound this time. 

"You've been such a good Omega." His flesh hand found your hip, the pad of his thumb drawing soft circles there. "But I don't want you to regret it." He sighed, pressing a kiss over the bite he'd just left on your shoulder. 

Anger rolled through you at that. "What, you think I'm just some...desperate bitch who throws herself at any Alpha?" Bucky stepped back a little in his surprise. "I never said that." You raked a hand through your hair roughly. "No? You implied it was just the shit Bruce did to us, the patches and the injections that brought this on. Or maybe the shit with you and Rumlow getting me hot is the only reason why?" 

He canted his head at you. "That got you hot? Watching me defend your honor does it for you, hmm?" Again your cheeks flared hotly. "Maybe it did. But if you're not gonna do anything about it then shut up, and let me go take a cold shower." You huffed childishly, all but stamping your foot on the floor.

Bucky bit his lip again. You really wished he would stop doing that. "Do you want me to do something about it?" He raised one eyebrow at you. As an Alpha you fully expected him to just...take what he wanted. Most of them did. Or used an Omegas submissive tenancies against them in an attempt to persuade them. But here he was, putting the ball firmly in your court. Leaving the decision completely up to you. He was, as he said, afraid you would regret it. Would you? Would he? The idea that Stark and Bruce both could have been wrong about the effects of the injections wasn't lost on you. But they were right far more often than they were wrong.

"Yes." You decided firmly. "I do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, what?" He growled softly, his intent clear as he stalked back toward you.

Fire erupted once more in your blood, feet rooted to the spot. "Yes, Alpha." You nearly squeaked, overcome by the hunger in his eyes. It was in every step toward you, the way his muscles moved fluidly.

His growl deepened, a small groan slipping past his lips. " _Again, Omega_." He commanded.

"Yes, Alpha," you sighed as he closed the gap between you, caging you in with arms.

" _Good girl._ " He praised as you bent your head to bare your throat to him.

Anxiety and nerves shot through you suddenly. It had been quite some time since you'd found yourself toe to toe with an Alpha in such a manner. You had tried dating them in the past, but....

"Bucky..." you winced at yourself. "So the thing is..."

He smiled crookedly against your throat, sending your pulse racing. "You've never bedded an Alpha." He said easily.

"Wha---uhm, how did you know?" You felt ridiculously flustered and nervous. Virgin you were not. But they had been Betas. So maybe that technically made you a virgin in some way.

The tip of his nose brushed your scent gland, sending your heart into overdrive against your ribs. "I can smell it on you."

Confusion knit your brows together. "Can everyone?"

He chuckled, breath scattering over your flesh. "Mmm. No. Maybe Steve." Oh. Super soldier thing then. You shuddered when his nose brushed your gland once more.

"Are you sure you want me, Omega?" Your belly swooped, arousal dampening your thighs. "Yes, Alpha." Swallowing hard you canted your head to nose along his own gland, down the curve of his throat. " _Do you want me?"_

In response his hips jutted forward to grind against yours. He was undeniably hard, pressed tightly against your hip. Still.he answered you aloud, "So goddamn much, Omega."

He pulled back to meet your eyes seconds before claiming your mouth in a rough, needy kiss. You returned it in equal fervor, arching against him as his tongue swept over your bottom lip and into your mouth.

Bucky dragged his teeth over your plush bottom lip, skimming kisses over your jaw and down the length of your throat. He left small nips in between the bites, tracing the indents of his teeth with the tip of his tongue.

You realized his metal hand felt decidedly more like flesh when he used it to pin your wrists above your head. It was, however, several degrees colder. It sent a jolt of desire directly to your clit. Your nipples hardened into stiff peaks in the confines of your bra with a whimper.

"So responsive. Such a good fucking girl, Omega." His free hand slipped under your shirt and under your bra to pinch and pull at one of your nipples.

He bent his head and, using his hand and nose, nudged your shirt upwards and bra down so he could capture the other in his mouth.

You gasped, pressing against the dual sensations, desperate for more of him already. You wanted his mouth everywhere.

His hand skimmed along your ribs and down into the waistband of your panties, fingers swiping over your soaked folds. Both of you groaned, your hips arching into and grinding against his hand. 

"That's it, baby. Fuck you're so wet Omega. All this for me?"

You nodded desperately, finding it difficult to speak past the heat and pleasure soaring in your blood. Your nerves positively sang under his expert touch. "Yes, yes. All for you."

He pulled his hand free, and a desperate whine from you as he did. The sound died of into a low moan when he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean with a satisfied hum.

"Taste so good, honey." He stepped back completely from you, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. With one hand he grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it up and off. 

You copied him with your own shirt, a smirk tugging at his lips. Both of you repeated the process with the rest of your clothes until you were bare. 

He pulled you against him for another searing kiss before nearly growling his next command. "On the bed. Present for me "

Eagerly you obeyed, clamoring up onto the bed and onto your hands and knees. You spread your thighs open wide and dropped your head submissively. 

He was behind you a second later, the tip of his impressive cock nudging at your entrance. "You're sure?" He asked softly once more. "Yes, yes, please Alpha. Need you. Want you. Want your cock, your knot. Please--"

You broke off with a sharp, long moan as he pushed into you to the hilt. "Fuck, Omega, you're so tight." Your hips ground back against his at his praise, his hands gripping your hips tightly to keep you still. Already you were teetering on the edge of orgasm and you'd barely started. 

His chest pressed against your back as he pulled back and thrust in again and again. He set a brutal, punishing pace that had the tip of his cock grinding against your g-spot with every thrust.

You keened under him, fisting the sheets in your hands as your mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"That's it, Omega, cum on my cock. Gonna knot you so good. Fill you with my fucking cum. Mm, such a good girl for me."

His lips brushed over your scent gland, his teeth teasing along it but not breaking the skin. "Cum for your Alpha." He commanded. "Milk me with that sweet cunt."

It was your undoing, your back arching almost painfully as your orgasm shattered through you. When his knot caught inside of you your pleasure ramped up another level, eyes rolling back as gasps of his name left your lips. 

Distantly you felt his cock pulse and the rush of warmth as he filled you. 

Bonelessly you collapsed into the bed, trying desperately to calm your racing heart. Bucky lifted you just slightly to maneuver you onto your sides gingerly. His strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer if possible.

Your fingers entwined with his over your belly as you basked in the blissful afterglow, his lips brushing tenderly over the back of your shoulder and neck.


	9. Chapter 9

You must have nodded off for a bit, because you woke to Bucky snoring softly against the back of your neck. Something about the moonlight casting light and shadows over his face, the stubble along his jaw, stirred arousal low in your belly.

You let your eyes rake over him slowly, the rise and fall of his chest, the scars along his shoulder, the adonis belt of his hips. Shifting you pressed your thighs together in an attempt to quell the sudden ache.

One cerulean eye popped open, hooded with desire. "You're staring Omega." Even his voice, rough with sleep, stirred the arousal further. Your cheeks flushed. "Can't help it." You murmured back.

His eyes darkened as he caught your scent and he rolled you easily onto your back and loomed over you. "You want me again?" There was something vulnerable in his tone, unsure.

You slipped your fingers into his hair. "I don't think I'll stop wanting you, now that I've had you." You confessed. It was easy, with his body casting shadows over your face. Your secrets were safe in the dark.

He groaned, bending to brush his nose along your scent gland again. Something he loved to do, you'd quickly realized. You tipped your head back to give him better access with a soft sigh.

"Love my scent on you." His eyes gleamed possessively as he settled between your thighs once more. "My Omega," he said it so quietly you weren't sure you were meant to hear. Hardly a whisper.

If he sensed the jolt of anxiety through you he said nothing of it. Your blood sang under your skin as he pushed back into you, your legs hooking around his hips. 

Without warning he flipped you both over so that you were atop him. His calloused hands settled on your hips. "Ride me," he plead.

You obeyed instantly, rolling your hips into his, lifting yourself up and back down with his help. "Feel so good," you panted, tipping your head back into the light of the moon.

His breath caught in his throat, hands slipping up your body. One cupped your breast, teasing along the hard peak of your nipple. The other slid farther up to brush over your scent gland. 

His nail scraped gently around it, making you feel dizzy and euphoric. 

"Take what you need, baby," he rasped, sending a shiver down your spine. 

"Keep talking to me," you begged quietly, already teetering so close to the edge. 

He moaned beneath you, bucking his hips up into yours needfully. "You feel so good. Wanna make you cum." 

The hand cupping your breast slipped back downward, the pad of his thumb circling your clit. 

The hand at your neck slipped around your throat and squeezed. You clenched around him on reflex. It was then that his knot caught and a sinful whimper fell from his lips. 

You felt him pulse inside of you as he cursed. The sound and sight of his orgasm, his eyes clenched tight and his mouth open sent you spiraling over the edge. 

The feeling of you clenching tightly around him drew a deep, guttural growl from his throat that broke off into a whimper. 

Again you collapsed together with a sigh, your face burrowed into his chest. "That was...intense." You laughed a bit awkwardly.

He hummed his agreement, brushing hair out of your eyes. "When we can move, let's order food. I've got a feeling I'm gonna need the energy." He laughed delightedly.

Sometime later you settled down with room service, hungrily devouring the food you'd ordered. You didn't talk much, too preoccupied with your food and an awkward tension between you two.

It wasn't until after you'd finished your meals that you became acutely aware of the tension, shifting awkwardly in the t-shirt and shorts you'd dragged on.

"This..." he cleared his throat. "It doesn't have to mean anything, okay? I mean...if you think it's the injections or just biology.." There was something wrong with the words.

Not the words themselves, but the slow and lazy way they rolled off his tongue. Slurred.

His eyelids drooped some, his pupils shrinking. "Bucky?"

There was a brief moment of clarity and panic in his eyes. "Run."

As soon as the word left his mouth the door crashed inward, splintering off at the hinges. Before you could blink there was a strong hand wrapped tightly in your hair. 

Your legs were kicked out from under you. There was just enough time to register the scar down through a milky eye and the edge of his sneer before his fist pulled back and hit you square in the temple. You were out instantly.

At the same time at least a dozen other Alphas had jumped on top of Bucky, blocking him from your view.

The last sound you heard before you blacked out sounded like a yelp of your name from his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by the lovely Eliza Cate! I'm in love with it! Thank you so so so very much!

You woke to an icy, biting splash of water over your face. Gasping you sat up, feeling a hard yank to your wrist as you did. The floor beneath you was concrete, your wrist chained with a thick manacle to the floor. The chain looked to be embedded in the cement.

"Good, you're awake. Was beginning to think I hit you too hard." Your head throbbed as you turned toward the sound, vision blurring in a mass of color for a moment. When it refocused you found the sneering face of Brock Rumlow. 

Just behind him there was a cage of what looked like silver, the barred walls also embedded into the floor. Inside it lay Bucky's prone and sweating form, his chest rising and falling in uneven, struggling breaths.

You just barely managed to hold in your gasp at the sight of him, his bare chest. There were several burnt and scorched marks along his torso, the markings of some sort of taser. 

It didn't take long to notice that his left arm was gleaming in the dimly lit room. Stark's tech was no longer concealing it under a cloak of flesh. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his face, eyes have lidded and dim as they fluttered and glossed over.

He was clearly still heavily drugged. Swallowing you winced at the bitter tang of copper in your mouth, focusing your eyes back in on Brock.

He was sitting backwards in a chair, his arms resting lazily over the back as he watched you take in your surroundings. It was large, musty, but sturdy. 

"I'm gonna tell you how this is gonna go, sweet Omega," he purred, sending a revolted shiver through you. The title from his mouth made you feel uneasy, dirty.

"You're gonna tell me who you really are, why you're here....and if you don't?" He snapped his fingers and men appeared from the shadows. One on either side of Bucky's cage. 

He growled, attempting to roll away from the bars as they slid long black batons between the slats. They each pressed theirs into his body, making him snarl and writhe as the electric currents raced through him.

"No!" The word clawed its way up from your throat, tears brimming in your eyes as you watched Bucky struggle under the pain. His jaw snapped shut and his nostrils flared as he attempted to catch his breath.

Brock grinned triumphantly, snapping his fingers once more. Instantly the men stopped, like well trained dogs, and slid back into the shadows.

Rumlow clapped his hands together. "Excellent, so tell me...who are you two really?"

But you couldn't tell him, could you? Unease surged through you like the current had through Bucky's body. How did he know you weren't James and Ruby? Was it all to do with his confrontation with Bucky at the party?

Did he already know who the two of you were? Brock seemed to sense your confusion and the smile stretched wider over his face. "You called him Bucky. Not James." 

Guilt weighed heavily in your stomach. Had you done that? So it was your fault, then. Mentally you sent an apology to the team and swallowed roughly.

"My name is (Y/N)." You ignored the whine from Bucky's cage, unable to look at him. If it was your fault the two of you were in here, if you had called him Bucky, then you deserved to sell yourself out too.

Brock didn't look impressed. "And him?" He prodded, lifting his hand in a threat of snapping his fingers once more.

Another wave of anxiety. You could feel Bucky's eyes on you, but refused to look. You didn't want to see what emotions may lay there in his half lidded eyes. 

"His name really is James." You decided after a moment, swallowing thickly. "Let him go and I'll tell you everything." Your heart pounded in protest in your chest.

Brock was up and out of his chair before you could blink, the back of his hand striking you across the face. 

The force of the hit smacked you, gasping, back into the floor, a new flood of copper hitting your tongue. You spat it out, the room spinning once more.

For the barest moment your eyes found Bucky, his eyes were locked on you in what looked like panic, anger, possessiveness. They were haunting and predatory. He tried to lift his body, as if he meant to break out and protect you.

He struggled and fell back down, Brock kneeling down beside you with a patronizing smile. 

"But he's more than just a man, ain't he?" He canted his head. 

Your eyes flitted over to Bucky helplessly. He was still looking at you with something you couldn't place or give name to. What would he want you to do?

Certainly he wouldn't want you to sell him out. You weren't an idiot, knew what HYDRA had done to him. Imprisoned him. Brainwashed him. Made him his own worst enemy. Sure the trigger words were gone, but that didn't mean they couldn't torture him in other ways. He was already imprisoned in their hold.

Steeling yourself, you looked back to Rumlow. You spat into his face, a mix of blood and saliva hitting his eye and cheek.

He barely flinched, wiping at it with another twisted smirk. "Go to hell. He has nothing to do with this."

Brock laughed, the sound dangerously mad from his scarred mouth. "A loyal bitch, hm?" The back of his hand struck you across the cheek again, making your head spin once more.

"We already know you were surveiling us. Trying to get close. But why?"

Again he threatened to snap his fingers and the motion loosened your tongue. "It was me..." Your voice cracked, "I suspected what you were doing with the Omegas. Wanted to save them." It was a partial truth, at least.

He leaned over you, letting his breath ghost over your cheek. "And you expect me to believe your precious Alpha wasn't aware? Wasn't involved?" He tsked you, "Doubtful, little bitch."

He leaned back, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Daisy, darling, why don't you join us?"

There was a shuffling sound as she, too, came out of the shadows. Her one eye was blackened, a split on her lip caked with dried blood and one ankle was bruised and swollen, twisted the wrong way.

The smile was gone from her face, eyes wide and haunted before she bowed her head submissively. In place of her normally bright smile there was one drawn in blood over her mouth, much like the joker. 

Her eyes met yours for a half glance, apology written plainly in them. You felt bad for her, the fear coming off her so strong you wondered how you hadn't smelled her before.

"You see," Brock said all too smugly, happily, "nothing here happens without my consent. I am the Alpha of all, and every Omega is mine to take as I please." He blew Daisy a sarcastic kiss before turning his eyes back to you.

"And, soon, that will include you too." Your breath hitched in your throat with a terrified gasp. "That's not even the best part...I'm going to make your Alpha watch." 

His laughter echoed around the barn madly. Over the thundering of your heart you heard Bucky groan, the sound broken and sad. Longing. It sent a jagged edge through your heart. Whatever chance you might've had with him was gone. 

Already you felt that loss acutely, though you weren't sure if it was because you wanted to belong to him or if it was the overwhelming fear of belonging to Rumlow that was clouding your judgment.

And, you thought bitterly, it didn't matter. You weren't about to be given opportunity to find out. 


	11. Chapter 11

You did your best to keep the panic from your face, your scent. You didn't want to give Brock the satisfaction, or give Bucky a reason to feel guilty.

Brock snapped his fingers twice in quick succession, and the men reappeared from the shadows. They opened the cage Bucky was in and yanked and dragged out his limp form.

Once they had they tossed him onto the ground beside you, using their hands and boots to keep him pressed hard to the ground.

Rumlow leaned down to look Buck in the eye, licking his lips. "You're gonna watch, front row view, while I take your bitch." 

Bucky snarled at him, snapping his teeth much to Brock's delight.

In seconds he lunged at you and you attempted to scramble back, yanking at your chain. There was no way to stop the panic that spiked through you. He tackled you into the floor, growling loudly down at you.

His eyes were dark, nearly onyx, as he used his knees to pin your arms to your sides. He pushed his palm flat against your cheek, forcing your face to the ground as he bared your neck to him.

The action forced you to make eye contact with Bucky, his own still dazed and heavy as he looked at you apologetically. 

But the eye contact also served to quell the strongest of your fear as Brock dipped his head down to your throat and sniffed.

He nosed against your scent gland, mouth open. Several things happened at once, then, just as Brock bit into your throat Bucky let loose a feral growl and exploded upward, knocking the men pinning him off his body.

You barely had time to realize that Brock's teeth had sunk into the patch and no further. He pulled back as Bucky lunged upward, riping the fake bonding patch from your throat violently.

It stuck to his teeth in a chunk of fake flesh. His confused expression would have been comical, had he not still had you pinned to the ground. 

Bucky barreled into him, knocking him clean off you with a snarl. The two Alphas rolled together, snapping their teeth and growling as they rolled across the floor in a battle for dominance. 

To your surprise Daisy had collected two of the batons from Rumlow's men as they fell, darting in front of you to guard you from them. She handed you one of the batons and did her best to stand guard over you as the other Alphas in the room approached.

As the first dove she was quicker, pressing the end of the baton against his face. His screams of pain ripped through the barn deafening all but Bucky's growls.

There were easily at least a dozen alphas in the barn. They all came for you and Daisy as Bucky fought against Brock. You could no longer see them, only hear their vicious snarls.

As you swung the baton out again and again, striking using both the baton itself and the electrified end you moved as quickly and efficiently as you could.

There was a sharp whimper from somewhere behind you and a wave of sick rolled over you. You couldn't look but desperately hoped it wasn't Bucky. The alphas attacking you all paused briefly.

That's when the doors burst open and everything became a blur of color; red and gold, red, white and blue and black. The team, you surmised, as they came into view.

Everything happened quickly in blurs after that. Before you knew it the alphas were either all detained or dead, everything eerily calm. 

Behind you Brock lay dead, his throat ripped open. His eyes were wide and blank. You didn't see Bucky until he was right in front of you, unlocking your manacle. 

Immediately you threw yourself into his chest and held him tightly. He held you back, soothing his fingers through your hair.

"I thought you were..."

"Shhh, I'm alright Omega." 

You burrowed further into his chest, taking comfort in his scent. 

Steve cleared his throat gently beside you. "Good work, Buck. We got everything we needed to hear. 

Ice flooded your veins at that. You wrenched yourself away from Bucky who was giving Steve a dark look.

"Wait...you..you knew?" you choked. 

His guilty look said it all. Anger surged through you as you stepped away from your teammates. "Was fucking me a part of it too?"

Steve's jaw dropped almost comically. It would have been if you weren't so furious.

"No, Omega. That was real. I swear it." He reached out for you but you stumbled back. "Don't fucking call me that! I hate you!"

Bucky flinched backward, his eyes soft and wet. "You don't mean that."

Your jaw clenched painfully hard, your teeth grinding together. "I do! He could have bitten me. He tried to!"

He fished helplessly for words. "Stark tested them."

Your eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "Because Stark's inventions never fail?" 

The whole team watched as you and Bucky fought. He swallowed tightly, trying to brush away a few stray tears.

"I never would have let him hurt you." He rasped.

"Yeah, you did just fine on your own." You growled, whirling around to storm away from the entire team. You grabbed hold of Natasha's arm on your way out. "Take me to the fucking jet."

The redhead didn't argue, letting you drag her out with you.

Bucky was left standing beside Steve, tears still on his cheeks. 


	12. Chapter 12

No one tried to speak to you on the ride home. They all gave you a wide berth, so sharp was your ire. The anger and hurt rolled off you inn waves. 

Steve had given you a brief look of guilt as he boarded but, other than that, they avoided looking. Other than Bucky who couldn't seem to take his eyes off you even after Steve nudged him and said something under his breath.

Finally you arrived back at the compound. You'd never gotten off the jet so quickly. Even without looking you knew Bucky was following you. Stubbornly you wanted to refuse being trapped in an elevator with him, but the long flights of stairs probably would've killed you. And it certainly wasn't leg day.

You barely blinked when he stopped the elevator just a few floors up. "We should talk O--(Y/N)." He fumbled. 

"I don't want to."

"We have to, please. Being with you ---"

Not ready to hear whatever he was about to say you snapped, a growl tearing out of your chest. He tensed for a moment before stepping back, almost submissively.

"You wanna talk? Fine. Let's talk about how the entire team knew the plan except for me. How I was the only one in danger!"

"I'm so sorry..."

Another growl rumbled in your chest. Bucky clenched his fists, his jaw ticking as you cut him off. You were treating him like he was an Omega child and not a fully grown Alpha. It was hard for him to hold back and keep from putting you in your place. 

"I wasn't finished! I'm your.." you caught yourself and quickly corrected the mistake, "if I were your Omega, your mate...do you even understand what you just did?"

His anger seemed to fade in a flash, his head bowed as he began to shake.

"I trusted you. For God's sake, I slept with you. And you couldn't even let me in on the plan. The one the entire team saw fit to leave me out of. Brock tried to bond with me. To take that from me against my will. I thought you died, for fuck sake!" 

Bucky swallowed thickly, more tears spilling over his cheeks. "I know. I know I fucked up. I never would have let him hurt you. I swear it. And that night...it really was all me. It was real. I know you felt, feel it too." His hands shook as he shoved them into his pockets. "You gotta believe me."

Your anger was still too sharp, too fresh for this conversation. Believe him? He was really hopeful you would trust him just like that?

You shook your head. "Yeah, well, I don't. I can't." You reached around him to restart the elevator, careful not to touch him. His arm twitched, like he wanted to reach out for you so you stepped back as far as you could and pressed your back against the wall.

"I'm gonna make it right." He murmured, his head still bowed. You said nothing in return, pushing past him when the doors opened to your floor.

It wasn't until you were in the safety of your room that you allowed the first tears to fall.

There was a deep ache in your chest, your head pounding. 

So much had happened in just a few short days. And you were exhausted. 

The shower you slipped into did almost nothing to make you feel better .

It wasn't just all that had happened with Bucky, but the entire team had been aware of and in on the plan. They were supposed to be your family. If they had told you then you would have trusted them. Put your faith in them. But them not telling you seemed personal. 

And you'd told the truth. Your life had really been the only one in danger. Brock could have torn your throat out as easily as he tried to bond with you. What if Stark's patch had failed? What if he had bitten through?

Your hand slipped up to cover your neck protectively, your stomach rolling with bile. Brock was dead, but that did little to settle you too. 

There were more Alphas like him in the world, after Omegas just like yourself. It was hard not to be constantly aware of that. And not being able to trust your own team on top of that made you feel truly alone.

With that thought in mind you slipped into bed, not bothering to drag on more than a t-shirt and burrowed into the blankets.

Others came by with their attempts at talking, but you weren't in any mood to hear it. Some were driven away by your studious silence. Others you blasted loud music over until they left you alone. 

It was childish and petty, that much you knew but, at the same time, you also knew they deserved to squirm a bit. To be the ones on the outside.

You also knew you should have been part of the mission debriefing. The ending rundown of everything that had happened. But you told the AI, when she tried to collect you, to tell them all to go fuck themselves and do it without you. 

She had sounded pretty offended for an AI, but you assumed the message had been delivered because no one tried to both you after that. And they were smart not to.

You didn't even feel like eating, stomach too upset for food. TV also had no appeal. So you settled for laying there in silence but for your stray tears and hoped that sleep would take you soon. 

Not that you thought you could sleep or would even sleep well. But the more you stayed awake the more you dwelled in your anger and hurt. The more the hollow feeling in your chest expanded. At least sleep offered a potential reprieve from it.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days passed much the same with you spending as much time in your room as possible. It wasn't hard. You had a small kitchen with plenty of food to feed yourself and your stubborn streak.

It wasn't until the third day that you realized how badly you messed up. You woke in the middle of the night, legs tangled in your sheets. Cramps rolled through your body with a vengeance. In the time it took you to command the AI to turn your air on to virtually freezing you came to the conclusion that you'd started your heat.

You had forgotten to take your suppressants in your anger and hurt, and were paying for it dearly now.

Your entire body ached, mouth dry and skin prickling with pain. The need to be touched. Leaving your room was absolutely out of the question. You couldn't trust that you wouldn't run into Bucky and you were in no condition to face him.

But at the thought of him your stomach gave a swoop and your heart kicked up several beats. He could help, if you let him. 

He seemed to realize the same thing because it wasn't too much later that you heard him outside your door. He was panting loudly, like the exertion it took him to get to your room was overwhelming.

You could smell him through the door. It both made you damp with need and somewhat helped to dampen the pain.

His relieved sigh let on that he felt the same way. You shifted in bed, pressing your thighs together tightly.

"I know you don't wanna see me." He rasped just loud enough for you to hear. Still you found yourself sliding out of bed and closer to the door.

You lie on the floor, clenching both your eyes and legs shut tightly. 

Bucky sighed deeply, breathing your scent in deeply with a whine. "I'm..." he struggled to speak, a rustling sound against your door. It almost sounded as if he were grinding against it. 

"I'm gonna leave my hoodie outside the door, okay?" You could hear him swallow tightly. "I promise I'll go, though." He paused. "Just knock on the wall so I know you're okay."

Part of you wanted to refuse him even that, but you knocked against the wall with a gentle tap. 

He gave another sigh. "Thank you." After another spare moment you could hear his feet shuffling away. You knew he was walking away with as much sound as he could so you knew he was honest.

When you were certain he was gone you wrenched open the door and grabbed the hoodie he'd left against the door. Safely shut behind the door again you pressed the fabric to your nose and took a deep breath.

As mad and hurt as you were there was no denying that his scent helped soothe you. 

It did nothing to stop the aching between your thighs. Even without his scent you had been thinking of nothing but him. Like a constant loop of need and desire. It hurt to think of him, in more ways than one. But the primal side of you craved him, wanted him close. Wanted to feel him inside of you, if for nothing else other than to soothe the painful ache in your body. 

Bucky came back a few hours later. You were still laying on the floor, nose buried in his scent. You almost hated yourself for being relieved at his return. The primal need insisted upon having or letting him take care of you. 

"You don't have to let me in. I just...need to hear your voice. Know I don't deserve it." He groaned painfully, his breath hitching as he struggled to speak.

"Omega.." He growled, something rustling on the other side of the door. "Fuck you smell so good. Please say something."

You couldn't help the whimper that escaped your throat. He sounded tortured. Aroused. And the use of your title made your thighs shake with need.

You made a split second decision, stripping off your sleep shorts and panties. The shorts you tossed aside. The panties you crammed under the crack of the door. 

Almost instantly you could hear his deep inhale, the long moan of need in his throat. "So wet." He purred. You knew without seeing him that he'd taken himself in hand, was stroking the length of his hard cock.

"Touch yourself with me." He begged. In your haze, your need, you obeyed, your fingers slipping between your thighs to rub your clit.

"Fuck." You gasped. "Bucky." He moaned right along with you, both of you racing to soothe the carnal need in you.

"That's it, baby. Just wanna help you. Make you feel good. Wish I could see you. Touch you. I'm gonna earn it. I swear it." Your breath caught in your throat at the promise, your fingers quickening over your sex.

"I'm close. Cum with me." He begged. Your back arched up off the floor as you cried out, your orgasm trembling through your entire body. You heard him grunt his release just after you, your name a chant on his lips.

He took several moments to compose himself. When he did he sounded less tortured, almost settled. "I meant what I said, (Y/N), m'gonna make it up to you. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

You swallowed heavily. "Yeah, you should have." It wasn't much, but it was something. All you could offer him for now.

He nearly purred at the sound of your voice. "I'm gonna keep checking on you, okay? Can I...can I get you anything?"

You gnawed on your lip. "No. Not right now."

He seemed lost for what to do with himself. "Can I....is it okay if I stay for a bit?" He leaned his forehead against the door. "I feel better near you."

You couldn't deny that you felt better having him close, either. A sigh escaped your lips. "For a bit." You conceded, listening to him settle on the other side of the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky stayed perched outside of your door for several hours. You weren't sure if that was better or worse than having him away. 

On one hand, his scent and voice helped to dampen the worst of your symptoms. On the other it fueled your carnal desire for him which put your mind at war with itself. Half of it wanted to rip down the door and fuck him senseless. The other wanted to make him leave. Curse him. Hurt him the way you had been hurt.

Dimly you hoped your symptoms would stay dampened with his close proximity. But it had been so long since you'd had a heat that the effects didn't last long.

Your skin was slick with sweat and your arousal, the thrumming need between your thighs ramping up to intolerable levels. Every small shift had you whimpering and groaning, your nails digging into the floor with the sharp need. 

Bucky didn't fair much better. For every whimper that escaped you a groan of pain echoed from the other side of the door. His sounds were also filled with longing, an unfulfilled Alpha desire to mate and take care of an Omega.

The door practically rippled under your feverish gaze. It was difficult to move or breathe or even think. 

It was Bucky that broke first. "Omega...know you're in pain. I want to help." Another groan from him. "I'm so sorry. I know...I know it won't make up for it." He took a shuddering breath. "It wouldn't have to mean anything....know you'd just be using me. It's okay. But I'm...I'm here if you want my help."

Again he sounded tortured, half mad with need himself. It made your heart clench painfully in your chest. He was offering himself up to you, to be used purely for sex and nothing more. Willfully acknowledging that it wouldn't be forgiveness. 

It wasn't like you could even have the talk you needed to have with him. Your brain was all but shutdown outside of the carnal, primal thoughts of him.

"If I let you in...I can't have you be my Alpha. I need to be in control." You could hear his sharp intake of breath, the Alpha in him not at all liking the idea of not being in control. It was, after all, an Alpha's job to take care of an Omega. To be dominant. 

But you couldn't let him do that for you. Couldn't let him be in control like that. It would make it much too confusing for you, possibly even make you forget how angry you were with him.

Those feelings wouldn't stay buried forever, though. They would still be there when your heat was over and clarity returned. And what were you supposed to do if the man who betrayed you, lied to you, was also the man that cared for you in your time of need?

Even the small amount he'd done thus far was dangerous territory. Alpha behavior. You were already walking a very fine line so you could offer him no more leeway. Even letting him use your title wasn't a smart idea. 

"Okay." He said tightly, clearly restraining himself. "You'd have full control. Whatever you want from me, it's yours."

There was something deeper there, a hidden promise that you were unwilling to investigate. Couldn't. And, really, he was in no position to promise such a thing either. 

"If you try anything.." you growled threateningly.

You could practically hear the restraint he used to reign in his Alpha. The one that would have growled at you for such a tone with him mere days ago. It wasn't hard to imagine him white-knuckling his flesh fist or the tick in his jaw.

"I won't." He forced out in a breath. "I know my promise doesn't mean much. But I do mean it."

With a sigh you pulled your sweaty body off the floor. Your knees wobbled as you got closer to the door, able to smell him much clearer. Like Autumn leaves and gunpowder. Cinnamon and freshly baked apples. His rut had certainly changed his scent, making your mouth water as you reached the door. 

"Don't make me regret this." You half growled, half whimpered as you slid the lock back on the door.

You heard him stand swiftly seconds before you pulled open the door. The motion knocked his scent into you, through you, making it difficult to keep upright.

Bucky didn't look much better than you imagined you did. His hair was tangled and disheveled as if he'd been running his fingers through it incessantly. His eyes were intensely blue, like the ocean in sunlight but were shadowed by dark circles.

His lips were gnawed and bitten, red and swollen from biting them. And he was trembling from top to toe, but he hummed as he set his eyes upon you. His flesh hand gripped the door frame as he dragged in a breath and his tongue swiped out to wet his lips.

Still he didn't move aside from his trembling, obediently waiting for you to invite him in outright. It gave you a thrill, the power he was giving you by making it your choice. Your pace.

Clearing your throat you stepped back and motioned him inside. Even though he was shaking he managed to all but glide in with practiced ease. It nearly made you hate him, how in control he seemed.

You shut the door behind him, slid the lock on your door and on your spiraling thoughts of what would come after and turned back to him as slowly as you could manage.

Seeing him was like a breath of fresh air, water after a drought. "Sit on the couch." You commanded, voice stronger than you felt.

He twitched a little at that but obeyed your command, settling himself down onto your couch. It would feel less personal this way, away from your bed and the intimacy of such a thing. 

Bucky's eyes followed you as you approached, his hands tucked firmly under his thighs to keep from touching you as he awaited your next command. 


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't until then that you realized you were in only your t-shirt which just barely covered your most intimate parts. Having stripped off your shorts and underwear earlier you'd forgone them completely. And it was doing absolutely nothing for the Alpha's control.

Bucky's hands were tucked firmly under his thighs though his heated gaze was locked on the apex of your thighs. As if you were torturing him on purpose.

"Take off your clothes." You commanded him once more, watching him hurry to comply. He grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand and pulled it up and off, his pants and boxers removed just as quickly.

His hand reached for his long, thick cock before he faltered and dropped his hand with a grunt. It only served to turn you on more, watching the Alpha control himself so beautifully. Watching him wait for your command.

You stripped the shirt off and tossed it aside. "Keep your hands to yourself unless I say so." The was a slight tick in his jaw, his eyes clenching shut for a moment before he nodded.

Slowly, when he had reopened his eyes, you approached him and straddled his hips. Your fingers wrapped around his cock, angling it to brush against your soaked folds.

Bucky gasped, his fingers digging into the cushions of the couch as you sank down onto him slowly.

He whimpered when you were seated fully on him, nearly ripping the cushions in his grip. The fever within you calmed some, a drawn out moan leaving your throat as you began to move atop him, fucking yourself down onto him and rocking your hips into his.

Bucky's eyes met yours, burning intensely against your own. You could see the struggle within him, his need to be in control warring against the pleasure coursing through him at finally being inside of you.

His hips jerked upwards into yours, forcing his cock a little deeper. Your breath grew uneven as you gripped his shoulders for leverage, spiraling quickly towards an intense orgasm.

He could feel the walls of your tight pussy clench around his cock, soft growls of pleasure rumbling through his chest. He really did have a surprising amount of self control. 

You're not certain what possessed you to test that control, other than the need to have him quelled enough to allow for it. "Beg me." 

Bucky's body tensed, shuddering as you slowed your hips into a tormenting grind against him. "What?" He rasped.

"Beg me to touch me. To let you cum."

His eyes darkened, a snarl threatening to build in his chest as she snapped his mouth shut. After several deep breaths his tongue swiped out to wet his lips. "Please, let me touch you." 

Your hips slowed even more, the muscles in his arms twitching with the effort to keep still. "Please let me touch you." He repeated softer. "F-fuck, please. Please." He stuttered through his begging, clearly struggling against his Alpha. 

"Want to cum. Please." His hands flexed against the cushions as he went against his natural instincts to beg you. When he tipped his head to bare his throat to you, you caved.

"Touch me." His hands were on your body instantly, roaming from your breasts to your hips and down to your thighs. He didn't seem to know where to touch, he wanted it all so much.

It was his desperation, his need for you that sent you spiraling over the edge. Your pussy clamped down around his cock as you bent to brush your lips over the gland on his throat.

He held himself back with a sharp whimper, waiting until you gave him permission. "Cum for me." 

He gripped your hips almost painfully tight sinking your clenching pussy down over his knot as he thrust upwards. His thighs twitched beneath you as he let loose a long moan of your name, pulsing deeply within you as he let go.

Momentarily the fog in your head and the burning need within you were satiated. You came down slowly, trembling against him.

Still you weren't ready to look at him, locked together as intimately as you were. So you kept your face tucked into his throat to hide as you came down.

It wasn't until several minutes later that he nudged his nose against your shoulder with a soft sigh.

"We really need to talk." 

Your throat went dry, nerves spiking through you. "I know." You swallowed hard. "Can it wait until your cock isn't buried in me?"

You couldn't imagine having the conversation you needed to, discussing how he'd hurt you, with his cock buried deep in your pussy. It was a level of awkward you really didn't want to force yourself through.

Bucky sighed gently against your shoulder, his nose brushing your skin as he nodded. "Yeah, it can wait."

Again there was something more to his tone, his words, than you were willing to investigate just then. It felt like he was saying he could wait, would wait, for you as long as you needed him to.

And you weren't quite sure what to make of that, whatever was happening between the two of you. 

Before the mission everything was so clear. He disliked you and you him. It was understood. Factual. Even if it went against your instincts. But now? You weren't sure what you were, what you felt for the man still locked within you.

Or what he felt. Why he'd chosen to keep the plan a secret from you, what had changed between the two of you.

You almost wished you could stay locked like this forever, if only so you could avoid the conversation that came after. But there was only so long you could stall before you'd have to talk to each other. 

He slid out of you all too soon for your liking. The two of you separated with soft winces and, with a blush, you darted into your room to clean up and pull on fresh clothes. You took an extra moment to brush your hair and splash cool water on your face before joining him back in the living room.

Bucky was sitting much as he had when he first arrived, dressed once more with his hands tucked beneath him. You could hear the plates in his arm whir and shift as he watched you enter.

Once more you were struck with the notion that he was trying not to reach out for you, to touch you. It was difficult for you, too. 

Clearing your throat you settled onto the opposite end of the couch, putting distance between the two of you. The silence stretched onward for what felt like forever, the two of you watching each other carefully.

Both of you seemed to be waiting for the other to shatter the silence. Realizing he may be waiting for permission to speak to you, though the notion was still foreign, you gave him the barest nod of your head to signal you were waiting for him to speak first. 


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky let loose a slow, long sigh. He dragged a hand down his face before pushing it back into his dark locks. As if the motion might pull the words from his head. 

"I thought I was protecting you." He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes locked onto the floor between you. "Would you have been less terrified had you known?"

That was a stupid question. Of course you would have. "Exponentially." You answered, brows drawn tightly together at the uncertainty of his path.

"So you might have had to act more afraid than you were. We were going to a den of Alphas essentially. They would have been able to smell it if you weren't terrified."

That much was true. Especially someone like Brock, an Alpha of Alphas. Nearly the same level as Bucky in some sense. 

"If you weren't scared and knew the team was coming you might have sold me out to Brock. A true Omega would have died for her Alpha rather than betray him."

Your stomach tightened uncomfortably. You wanted to argue that you wouldn't have sold Bucky out about who he truly was. But if you had known the team was coming and the information wouldn't have mattered....you might have.

"I guess I can't argue that." You conceded with a small, slightly indignant sniff. 

"And had you sold me out Brock and every other Alpha in there would have known you weren't mine. You would have been free game."

You winced at the word choice, bile rising up in the back of your throat at the idea of at least a dozen Alphas all vying for your throat. "Or he could have just killed me." 

Bucky nodded. "That wasn't a risk I wanted to take. Neither was the risk that he'd bite through the patch, but I had to take the one with less risk to you."

Something still didn't quite add up for you. "What about them drugging you? Was that fake too?"

He sighed once more. "No. That was very real. They gave me much more than I anticipated to start. The serum burned through it quicker than they could have suspected someone of my size would."

"So you had to play it up in order to keep them from giving you too much again."

Bucky nodded. "I understand, I suppose. But it still bothers me."

He huffed out an unamused laugh. "I know. I am sorry though, (Y/N). I don't regret not telling you, though I also feel like I should have." His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "But I can't be sorry that you're here and safe. If the worst to come out of all this is you hating me I....I can live with that." It didn't sound very convincing. The words sounded pinched in his throat.

"I don't hate you, Bucky. I kind of want to punch you in the dick for it. But I don't hate you now that I know the truth." 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at that. You both knew he was quicker and stronger than you. And punching him would probably be akin to a punching a lead pipe. It would hurt you more than him.

"I'm glad things turned out the way they did, too. For the most part. Mostly I'm glad Brock is dead."

A large and boyish grin broke out over his face at that though there was a sort of sinister lilt to it. "I enjoyed tearing his throat open with my teeth."

His eyes darkened to a storm cloud gray, his words rumbling like thunder with his restrained growl. "It's the least he deserved after what he tried to do to you."

Subconsciously you reached up for your throat and touched the tips of your fingers to your scent gland. A flush blossomed over your cheeks under his heated gaze. Hearing he'd torn Brock's throat out with his teeth for you should not be so appealing. So arousing. 

Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as he shoved his hands under his thighs once more. "This is harder than I thought." He laughed gently.

"What is?" 

He didn't open his eyes. "Not touching you as...as an Alpha." Right. Duh. Another spectacularly dumb question from you. Though he didn't seem to think it was dumb. 

Again you wondered if it was all down to some primal need between the two of you. From the patches or pure animal instinct or something more. Lingering underneath the surface in inky pools of unwritten, unspoken words.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that." Not now, certainly. Maybe not ever. You couldn't say for sure. You didn't want to give him false hope.

"I know, I'm not going to push you." He promised. "I can...I can go now, if you want me to." 

You swallowed hard, not quite ready for him to leave. "You can stay for a little bit. If you want." 

He offered you another soft smile, nodding. "I'd like to stay, to be sure you're alright."

Steadfastly you ignored the flutter in your stomach at that. Your heart leapt into your mouth, thrumming against your teeth. It was ridiculously unfair that he could have such an effect on you.

"I'm alright." Part of you wanted to crawl into his arms, to have him hold you. The other, rational part, said it should wait until your heat was through so you could better put name to your feelings whatever they may be.

"Have you eaten?" He broke the quietly awkward silence quietly. Your stomach chose then to growl obnoxiously. "Not in a while." You admitted.

A frown pinched at his eyebrows though he said nothing to scold you about it. "Chinese okay? I can order from the place a few blocks down. They'll deliver. I can go down to the lobby to get it or have a Beta bring it up."

"Chinese sounds really good, actually." You told him what you wanted and he called to place the order. In fluent Chinese. So at least you hoped he ordered your food correctly.

When it arrived a Beta brought it up to the room and then the two of you sat in a slightly more comfortable silence to eat. 

Once you were done eating you were surprised to find you still didn't want Bucky to leave. Your heat wasn't over, and it was likely the need to....copulate would arise again. But it was also comforting to have him near. So you extended an olive branch.

"Do you...want to stay? On the couch." You added quickly, in case he got the wrong idea. "It pulls out into a bed."

His smile in return was almost blinding, but still reserved. Shy. "I'd like that. If that's okay with you."

You rolled your eyes at him. "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." You ducked into your room to grab spare blankets and pillows, half wondering if you were mad to have him stay. If it really was a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky and Brock dove toward each other, vicious snarls ripping from their chests as they attacked. They were a blur of limbs, rolling across the dirty floor you were chained to. 

At least a dozen Alpha eyes glowed from the shadows, though you couldn't see their faces. You knew they were only waiting for the outcome of the fight. Their excitement made the air thick and pungent, sweat dripping down your forehead and neck.

Uselessly you yanked on the chain, the strain stretching your wrists uncomfortably. Panic made you try harder, planting your feet on the ground to give you leverage as you pulled back as hard as you could.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the fighting Alphas barreling closer to you by the second. There was a sharp, high pitched yelp and everything went still. 

Slowly your eyes focused to see Brock looming above Bucky, blood smeared over his twisted mouth. Beneath him Bucky gurgled, his breath rattling as his steel blue eyes found yours. He went still, silent, and every pair of eyes turned to you. 

Your fear was so deeply rooted, so thick, you couldn't even scream as they closed in on you. Bucky was dead at your feet and it was your fault.

_______________________

Bucky jerked awake hard at the sound of your scream, tumbling off the couch-bed and slamming into the floor. He barely registered the burst of pain, kicking the sheets from around his ankles as he sprung up and charged into your room.

Your body was twisted in the sheets, pained screams ripping from your throat one after the next. Like a needle skipping over an old record. He froze in place for a moment. The scent of your fear was like walking into a brick wall. His hands clenched at his sides as he watched you thrash.

Indecision rolled through him. Is this how Steve felt when he'd seen his own night terrors? Torn over how best to wake him? He didn't have permission to touch you, though his bones ached to do so.

"(Y/N)!" He tried, hoping the booming sound of his voice would tear you from the nightmare. There was no indication that you'd heard him at all. Your heartbeat hammered hard in his ears in a frantic, uneven rhythm. 

He tried again to call your name. Again, nothing aside from your violent thrashing and screaming. Just as he was about to try a third time your back arched up off the bed as you screamed.

"Bucky! No, no, please! Bucky, wake up!" Immediately he climbed in beside you, hands gripping your shoulders as he shook you awake. Probably with more force than strictly necessary. Finally your eyes opened and your sobs quieted but your eyes were unfocused and glassy, from more than just your tears.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he pleaded. You looked through him and it made panic twist at his gut, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

"Omega, focus." He growled so deeply it rumbled the mattress beneath you both. Still your eyes were glassy and unfocused with tears, sending a spike of terror through him.

He gripped the sides of your face tenderly, soothing his metal digits over your heated skin. His eyes nearly glowed, iridescent in the pale moonlight streaming in through the window.

A deeper growl tore through him. "Look at me." He grabbed at your hands, forcing them onto his body. The commanding tone stayed deeply buried in his words.

"Feel me. I'm right here." Finally your eyes began to focus, heeding the command of his Alpha.

  
He nudged at your scent gland with the tip of his nose, just barely dragging the points of his teeth over it.

"I'm right here, Omega. I'm okay. I'm with you."

He forced your hands down the hard planes of his body, desperate to calm your erratic breathing and the staccato beat of your heart.

"But you were.."

"I'm not. Just a nightmare. This is real. You and me, right here."

 Slowly your hands began to move over his body, down the hard planes of his chest and up his back. Your Omega was definitely responding to him now, though you hadn't calmed completely. 

When your nose brushed along his own scent gland he shivered, attempting to fight back the rush of arousal it sent through him. He wasn't sure how aware you were of what you were doing, that you were naked beneath him.

He hadn't even noticed at first that you must have thrown your clothes off mid-sleep. Your legs hooked around his hips and forced his pelvis down onto yours. 

"Tell me this is real. Make me feel it. Please, Alpha." 

Unable to deny you, he stripped off his clothing quickly. Your eyes were focused on his own now, the scent of your arousal piercing through the fog of your fear. 

When he hesitated you rocked up against him once more. "Please, I need it. Need you."

The last of his resolve shattered, but he still needed to be sure you were with him. 

"Tell me what you feel," he demanded, the tip of his cock nudging slowly into you. A sharp gasp tore from your chest, a blush rising up over your chest. "Y-you." You stuttered beneath him.

"Where?" He panted against the shell of your ear.

"Inside me, Alpha. Feel you everywhere."

A pleased growl rolled through his body, his hands forcing yours onto his chest directly over his heart. "Feel that, too? I'm okay, Omega. I'm right here."

He could only guess what your dream was about beyond the fact that it involved his death. And that it had terrified you. He had his suspicions, though. All that mattered was soothing the ache in you. Comforting you.

Your hips rocked desperately up against his, nails digging into his chest as you rocketed towards orgasm. It was all so intense, so sharp with pleasure--made all the stronger by the adrenaline from your fear. 

It didn't take long at all for you to begin trembling beneath him, your lips forming soft whimpers of his title again and again as he thrust into you frantically.

He was just as desperate to please as to comfort. "That's right, good girl. Cum for me." 

All it took was his growled command to send you tumbling over the edge of bliss, still digging half crescents into his chest as your walls clenched around him.

His own spine tingled, balls drawing up close to his body as he came deep within you. His knot caught, keeping him locked inside of you as his cock pulsed with release.

As you both came back down he noticed your eyes were wet with new tears, the pads of his thumbs sweeping them away gently.

"Brock..he.." you choked out, him shushing you just as quickly.

"He didn't. I'm right here." He let his weight drop to his forearms, caging your body protectively beneath his. Relief flooded through him as your heartbeat returned to normal, though your arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him held tightly to you. 

He felt you burrow once more into his throat, nuzzling at his scent gland before keeping your nose pressed firmly against it. Bucky kept shushing you sweetly, carding his fingers through your hair as he kept you caged in with his body. 

He only hoped he hadn't set the two of you back because of the way he comforted you. But how could he have told his Omega no when she had been so desperate to really feel him? Even now he wanted you again, your breath teasing along his scent gland doing nothing to satiate his desire for you.

Not that he thought anything could or ever would. He was determined to make you his, care for you the way an Alpha should.


	18. Chapter 18

You awoke with Bucky's back firmly against your chest, his nose buried against your scent gland. His flesh arm lay around your waist, twitching softly in his sleep. Every exhale sent a scattering of warm breath over your throat.

Already your thighs were slick with arousal. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip you rolled your hips back against him.

He responded with a sleep-rough growl, his fingers gripping your hip with gentle force.

His hot tongue slipped out, the tip tracing over the edges of your scent gland to taste your arousal. He shuddered against you, slowly drawing his fingers up the inside of your thigh.

A moan dragged out of your throat, hips shifting back against him once more. He gasped in response, hitching your leg onto his hip as he thrust forward, sinking into you in a single thrust.

The angle rocked him directly against your gspot, making your breath hitch into your throat and your fingers wind into the sheets.

His metal fingers wound into your hair, forcing your head back to both expose more of your throat and so he could see your face as he fucked into your pussy.

"Fuck, Omega. You don't know what you do to me." He nipped around your scent gland, circling his hips after every thrust. You felt so full, so close.

"Want you to be mine, Omega." He groaned needfully, his hips faltering in their rhythm as he drew closer to his own orgasm. "Want to bite that pretty fuckin throat as I cum inside you."

You whimpered, rocking your hips back against his with abandon. "M'gonna claim you, if you forgive me. Not today, fuck. But want to so bad."

You couldn't even find the words to tell him you wanted it too, craved it at least in the moment. Nor that you did forgive him. He'd been such a good Alpha to you, a good man.

He teased the tip of his tongue around your scent gland once more and sent you spiraling over the edge. Your mouth dropped open into a silent scream, heart thudding wildly in your chest as you clamped down around him.

Bucky's teeth sank into your shoulder as his cock pulsed within you, a growl trembling through you from his chest as he followed you over the edge.

He kissed the indents left by his teeth as you both caught your breath. 

With your back still to his chest (as he was locked deep within you for the next several minutes) you cleared your throat. "I do forgive you, Bucky. Or at least understand why you did it. I know you were just trying to be a good Alpha."

He practically purred at that, kissing chastely at the back of your throat. After a beat, "Did you mean it?" There was no way to fight off the deep flush across your cheeks.

"Every word." He promised. "Knew you were mine the first day we met. I wasn't ready then." He signed remorsefully. "I'm sorry for that. For all the stupid fights.." You felt him smile against your throat, "though you're quite sexy when you're angry."

Your cheeks were definitely at least four shades of pink now. "I'm not saying I'm ready today...but I think I'd like that too."

His nose nudged against the back of your shoulder, a slight dampness higher up. You could only assume they were tears, but you didn't want to embarrass him or, worse yet, be wrong so you said nothing about them. 

Eventually, when you could move, you separated with a few sweet kisses before ducking into the bathroom to shower and brush your teeth.

When you emerged Bucky was in the kitchen in only a pair of sweats. His chest was bare and his hair own as he cooked up bacon, eggs and hash browns. Your stomach grumbled loudly to announce your presence. 

Bucky shot you a grin over his shoulder. "Sit. Almost done here." You did so but not without noticing a coffee just the way you liked it was setting on the table ready for you. 

He joined you a few moments later, setting a plate down in front of you. It was a little awkward to share a meal with him so intimately outside of the mission. That he knew just how you liked your coffee.

"Thank you...for last night." You finally decided on after a long silence. 

He shook his head. "Thank you for letting me. I wanted to." He took a long swallow from his own mug of coffee. "I also want to take you on a date sometime, if you'll let me."

His eyes were soft and sincere, a startling blue-gray that had your heart doing funny things in your chest. The twist of a smirk on his lips twisted your stomach similarly. "Yeah, okay. I'd like that."

You squirmed a bit under his intense gaze, your heat not completely over with. Already you were ready to have him again, the rest of your food all but forgotten on your plate.

Whether it was his sincerity, his earlier confessions, or just purely him you weren't sure. All you were certain of was that you needed him inside of you at least once more that morning.

You were just as aroused as you had been upon waking up, with his breath on your throat and his morning wood against your ass. The growl he had awoken with and the way that sinful tongue had swept over your scent gland. And, most of all, his confession that he wanted to bite your pretty throat. 

There was no doubt about how much you wanted him physically, how you ached to have him inside of you. 

As if sensing the erotic nature of your thoughts Bucky slid his chair back with a scraping sound. His tongue dipped out to wet his lips, his pupils blown wide as he crooked a finger to motion you onto his lap. 

You obeyed instantly, straddling his thighs as he tipped his head up for a deep kiss. Your arm swept out behind you, knocking the plates onto the floor with a raised brow and challenging grin. They shattered into shards of glass and the remnants of your breakfast. 

He smirked back at you. "Insatiable minx." That, however, didn't stop him from lifting you onto the table and taking you once more. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long for me to post. I had a few rough days with teething, no nap/hardly sleeping toddlers, my ribs kept popping out of place and generally just had myself a nice little meltdown. Today I climbed in a window for the first time and took off a doorknob (long story short is my sister in law is an asshole lol). Short people shouldn't climb through windows using wooden chairs when it's also wet out.  
> No I didn't fall but I almost did. Banged both legs up on the sill too. So needless to say my career as a super soldier/spy is over before it ever begins.

Once your heat was over it was time to face the team. You'd forgiven Bucky so it really only made sense that you forgave them, too. And living with them would be super weird if you didn't. With that in mind you and Bucky had both showered before making your way downstairs together, his fingers laced through yours.

It wasn't hard to find the rest of the team, all happily munching on breakfast around the large communal table. You and Bucky took seats side by side and helped yourself.

Everyone's eyes flitted to you, as if you might strike them all at any moment. So you cleared your throat and shifted a little in your chair. "I just wanted to say sorry. I overreacted. You guys were just trying to help and I let my emotions get the better of me."

Steve softened first, "No, we're sorry. You had every right to be upset."

Tony nodded his assent. "I also should have mentioned I had the patches tested, in case of any unwanted biting occuring." 

Natasha shrugged. "We all have our days. We're good."

The rest nodded eagerly, all too happy to forget that you had alienated them for a few days. But it had also been your heat so you really couldn't have done much to patch things up. Not unless you planned on potentially screwing half the team. Which wasn't even an option.

Sam eyed Bucky and you out of the corner of his eyes, a knowing grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He caught your gaze and winked. 

It wasn't as if the two of you were trying to hide what you had been up to. You just didn't see the need to get neon signs and flashing lights that read "I fucked Bucky Barnes." 

Bucky finished eating before you. "M'gonna go train, doll. We still on for tonight?" He looked a little nervous for a moment that you had changed your mind about going out with him. The date was to some new club that Sam had suggested to him a while ago. You both figured it was more relaxed and would help you both be less awkward. 

You gave him a soft smile. "Wouldn't miss it." He gave you a smile in return before disappearing to go train. 

The day passed by relatively quickly, given that you'd made up with the team and weren't confined to your room. Your anxiety about the date didn't set in until it was nearly time to go. 

Not about going out with Bucky specifically but what you were going to wear. You couldn't suppress the want to impress him. Eventually you settled on a little black dress, comfortable heels and curled your hair.

Even then it required at least two dozen checks in the mirror. A knock at the door was all that stopped you from another look in the mirror. Bucky was on the other side in a black button up shirt, black jeans and his leather jacket. 

His eyes darkened on you, his tongue running over his bottom lip. "You look stunning." His voice rumbled with ill disguised want. You half debated not going out at all, flush rising to your cheeks at his heated gaze.

"Ready?" He offered you his hand which you took eagerly, hoping your palms weren't sweating as he lead you out of the building.

The club wasn't far so you arrived fairly quickly and got a table close to the bar. The two of you kept trading soft smiles, awkward tension keeping your throat dry.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. What'll you have, baby?" A good amount of the awkward tension eased out of you as you told him your drink order.

You watched him strut to the bar, your eyes locked firmly on the muscles under his taught shirt, the way his jeans clung to his ass. He leaned over the bar, putting his bum even more on display. As he waited for your drinks he looked over his shoulder at you and winked, preening at having caught you staring. 

Once he returned with your drinks you sat to talk for a bit. The music made it a little harder to hear him, though not impossible. It wasn't as if you were strangers on a first date. Instead you already knew a good bit about each other. Just as enemies or maybe tentative friends. It was simply the idea that it was new territory, an actual date, that made it seem so weird.

"We're over thinking this." He decided at last, all but dragging you onto the dance floor.

It was easy to see where Bucky had gotten his reputation as a ladies man. He was, undoubtedly, a wonderful dancer---graceful, lithe, confident and playful. And sexy. He could just as easily twirl and spin you around as pull you against his hips and grind filthily against you. 

And he made it feel effortless for you, too. He made you feel beautiful, graceful, and the way he looked at you as you moved nearly stole your breath away. 

You only stopped dancing to rest here or there and have a few drinks. After an interminable amount of time you had to excuse yourself to the ladies room.

Before you left he pulled you in close, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear. "Hurry back." He flashed you his signature smirk before giving your hip a final squeeze and then let go.

Your blush was all too visible under the harsh lighting of the bathroom. You did your business and took an extra moment to dab at your heated cheeks with cool water. 

Bucky was exactly where you had left him when you came back. Only, this time, in your seat was a fiery redhead with deep brown eyes. She was wearing one of the shortest skirts you had ever seen and what basically amounted to a bra for a shirt.

Her ample bosom was nearly spilling out of her top as she leaned in close to Bucky. He hadn't spotted you so you stayed back to watch and listen in.

Bucky's eyes were narrowed slightly, his arms crossed over his broad chest. There was a tick in his jaw that let you know he wasn't pleased by her attention. Relief flooded through you.

"I told you, I'm not interested." He seethed through his teeth. "I. Have. A. Mate."

If anything, it only seemed to encourage the redhead. She leaned forward more, a manicured finger coming up to brush along his throat. "You're not bonded, Alpha." The second her nail grazed his scent gland Bucky slid back his chair and stood up.

He stood tall, shoulders pulled back so he was as tall and proud as possible and practically puffing out his chest. You could hear a deep and warning growl rumbling through Bucky's body. 

"Don't touch me. I have an Omega." His voice was deadly calm, deep and raspy and his ice were hard as ice. The deep timber of his voice made your thighs clench with want. He was talking about you. 

The redhead shrank back almost instantly, her head bowed in what looked like shame. Slowly you stepped closer to the two, drawn helplessly toward the Alpha. There was a rush of pride and affection through you. 

You reached his side, his eyes flitting over to your own. The woman all but ran from the table which only served to stoke the fire of pride in you. 

Before Bucky could say anything at all you sealed your lips to his in a rough and passionate kiss.

He responded instantly, circling his arm around your waist to pull your body into his. Your teeth sunk into his bottom lip and pulled, sucking his lip into your mouth.

Bucky moaned low in his throat, fingers winding into your hair. He fisted your hair, pulling your head back to bare your throat to him. He pinned your back to the table, hips pressed hard into yours as he kissed across your jaw and down the column of your throat. 

You whimpered under his attentions, his responding growl vibrating through you. When his lips pulled back from your throat a sudden panic that he might be stopping had you hitching a leg around his hip and your fingers tangling in his shirt. His eyes hooded with desire, tongue sweeping along his lower lip as he ground his hips into yours.

"Alpha, don't stop. Please." You begged breathily. 

"Who said I was stopping?" His eyes were predatory, pleased at your wanton reaction to him. He sat back into his chair and yanked you down onto his lip so you were straddling him. 

His hands gripped your hips tightly, forcing you down onto him hard. He guided your hips to rock forward over the bulge in his jeans. "Ride me. Wanna make you cum just like this."

That was all the invitation you needed, rocking and grinding hard against him. One hand slid up your bare thigh up to your underwear. Slowly his thumb slipped under the edge, teasing the pad along your wet slit before making quick and hard circles over your clit .

You pace doubled as your rode his jean-clad lap and rocked your hips into his thumb. Within minutes you bit down hard on his shoulder as your walls clenched tightly, your panties thoroughly soaked. 

Both of you were panting heavily, desire still burning through you. Almost as intensely as a heat. But it was just Bucky, his claiming of you especially so that made you insatiable.

He was still painfully hard beneath you, cock twitching at the sounds you made as you came. 

"You wanna get out of here?" He purred, stealing the words right from your mouth. Still you couldn't help but tease him, "what's in it for me"


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky's fingers were laced with yours as he walked you back to your room. Since you'd left the club he had been an absolute gentleman. Which was both nice and served to make you crave his touch. Part of you wondered if he was denying you on purpose.

Once the two of you reached your door he bent to give you a slow, sweet kiss. His forehead rested against yours. "You keep looking at me like that, Omega, and I can't promise I'll behave myself." 

You nearly shivered at the dark promise in his tone. "What would you do if you were misbehaving?"

His eyes darkened, tongue slipping out to wet his bottom lip at the same time as the blunt nail of his thumb traced around your gland. You did shiver, then. "Might not be able to stop myself from marking you. Could smell how aroused you were in the club." He murmured. 

"Liked you saying you had a mate. Had me." He smiled tenderly at that, bumping his nose against your cheek in a soft nuzzle. "You're my Omega. The only one I want to touch me." 

Your fingers wound into the front of his shirt, your heart hammering loudly in your chest. "And you're my Alpha." 

He moaned so quietly you might have missed it if you were any farther apart. You licked your suddenly dry lips, trying to calm the racing of your heart and the blossom of anxiety low in your belly.

"I want you to mark me. Will you?" 

His eyes fluttered shut as his breath caught in his throat. You could feel him shudder against you as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

After a small moment his eyes fluttered open, so silvery they were almost translucent. "Omega...are you sure?" 

It took you a moment to realize he'd planted his palms on the door on either side of you, as if it was all that was keeping him restrained. From fucking and marking you in the hall, against the door where anyone could walk by. 

He put a finger over your lips before you could answer. "Because I'll wait. As long as it takes for you to be sure."

You nearly melted at that. The sincerity in his eyes. Tenderly you nipped the tip of his finger. "I'm sure. Are you?"

He tipped your chin upwards a tick with his fingers. "Ain't never been more certain of anything, love. But we should probably take this inside." He gave you a wicked grin, full of promise. 

Once inside you half expected him to pounce on you. Instead he lead you to your bedroom by the hand. He tugged you close to his body, bending to kiss you so thoroughly it left you breathless. 

As he kissed a soft, open mouthed path down your throat he stripped you slowly. His touch was scorching over your bared flesh. In no time at all you were naked, back being pressed to the cool sheets of your bed.

"Alpha, please." You whined, thighs slick with your arousal as he kissed across your collarbone and down your chest.

"Patience, Omega." He chided, swirling his tongue over the bud of your nipple before drawing it between his lips and sucking. The other he teased with his fingertips, making maddening circles around it as you began to strip him of his own clothes. 

Finally you were both bare, but he was still in no hurry. His mouth made a path down your ribs, tongue dipping into your bellybutton as you wound your fingers into his hair and tugged.

He growled in response, scraping his teeth over your hip bone. You whimpered, arching into the heat of his mouth as he settled between your thighs.

Your thighs trembled with anticipation as he kissed your bare center. His silvery eyes rolled up to meet yours as his tongue drew a line up your slit. 

Arching your hips into his mouth you gave his hair another firm tug. "Please, Alpha, Bucky. Touch me."

He grinned cheekily. "I am touching you, Omega."

You huffed out a frustrated breath. Before you could put words to your frustration he slid his tongue into you, circling the pad of his thumb over your clit.

The words died in your throat as you gasped, gripping his hair and the sheets as he fucked you slowly with his tongue. Your hips rocked against his hand and mouth, drawing a deep and pleased growl from his chest that you felt deep within you.

His eyes were still locked on yours as his metal hand gripped your hip and forced them upwards and back down, grinding your pussy against his hand and mouth eagerly.

With his unspoken permission you rocked your hips faster, desperately seeking release against his sinful mouth.

The coil of pleasure wound tighter and tighter within you until you were right there, on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm. 

He stopped, licking his lips clean as you whined and bucked beneath him. "Shhh, gonna take care of you baby." He purred as he crawled back up your body and hitched your leg around his hip. The tip of his cock nudged at your entrance, your nails digging into his bicep and shoulder as he stretched you slowly with his thick cock.

"Oh my god, James." You whimpered, nearly cumming right then as he eased slowly and torturously into your tight pussy. "Fuck, (Y/N), so tight for me. Feels so good Omega."

Once he was fully seated in you he kissed you deeply, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. And then he began to rock into you, hardly pulling out at all. But the angle, the slow intensity and the adoration in his eyes made you feel both vulnerable and almost painfully close to the edge. 

He adjusted your hips slightly, striking against your g-spot as he rolled his hips into yours. His pelvis ground against your clit. "Ask me again." He panted softly against your throat.

You didn't need to be asked twice. "Mark me, please. Make me yours, Alpha. Want it so bad. Want you."

Bucky groaned as his knot caught inside of you, hips rocking frantically against yours as he bit into the gland on your throat.

Instantly your toes curled, heat rolling through you as your pussy clamped down hard around his cock. You could feel his heart hammering in his chest, feel the intensity of his orgasm rock through you as the bond between you was sealed.

His teeth released your throat as he gasped, still pulsing inside of you. Through the haze of your pleasure you saw him bare his throat to you, offering it up for you to mark him in turn.

The second you bit down a second orgasm crashed into you, making you bite down harder than intended. His hips jerked against yours helplessly as he whimpered your name.

Both of you were covered in a light sheen of sweat, twitching with aftershocks as you trembled against each other in the afterglow. Bucky rolled you both over, him still locked inside of you, and you lay your head over the galloping of his heart.

He hummed contentedly, carding his fingers through your hair. His fingers stroked over the freshly made mark left by his teeth. You shivered as a new spark of arousal tingled down your spine.

Bucky smiled lazily at you. It was startling, in a way, to be able to feel how utterly content and happy he was. How much he adored you. But still you were able to discern his feelings from yours, not that yours were any different. He had simply made a home in your heart, an invisible thread connecting.the two of you as you lay in his arms.

There was literally no way to be any closer than you were now. And you didn't regret it. Didn't feel rushed or unnatural. It was like coming home after a long vacation. He was your home. 

He could make you feel loved and adored while also insatiable for the carnal pleasure he could give you. It was a good balance.

Bucky shut his eyes, another hum rumbling his chest. "I can feel what you feel about me." Your cheeks blossomed with a rosy blush as he chuckled beneath you. "Don't be shy, Omega. We're well past that, mm?"

You nodded into his chest. "Yeah....there's just one problem, though."

His brows knit together in confusion and you could feel his flash of pain and panic as if it were your own. 

"No, no. I'm not regretting what we did. Not at all." The confused look stayed on his face. "I'm just not sure how the second date could possibly beat this one."

He tipped his head back to laugh as he tugged you closer. "Well, if you're concerned the second date won't live up then I guess I'll just have to make this one is more than enough to earn me your forgiveness." 

Which was actually code for making love well into the early morning hours and some of the afternoon. 


	21. Chapter 21

You woke to Bucky's head between your soaked thighs. His predatory eyes met yours as he grinned against your folds, tongue nudging them apart to nudge at your clit.

For a brief moment you wondered how long he had been teasing you before you woke, but the points of his teeth dragging softly over the hardened bud drove all thought from you but for the pleasure thrumming insistently against his mouth. 

Your hips arched up into the heat of his mouth, his cold vibranium arm slinging across your hips to keep your hips pinned to the sheets. He growled against your clit, sending vibrations through your body.

The knot inside you coiled tightly, your toes curling at the sensation. "You kept me waiting," he chastised, removing his mouth before you could cum. 

"I can keep you on edge like this for hours...or you can be a good girl and present for your alpha." He didn't need to tell you twice. Instantly you rolled onto your stomach and up onto all fours, knees apart to present your dripping folds to his hungry gaze.

Bucky groaned appreciatively behind you, nudging the tip of his cock against your slick. He coated his impressive cock in your arousal. You wriggled your hips back against him, forcing his cock into your pussy.

He groaned. "Thought you were gonna be a good girl for me, Omega." His flesh hand wound into your hair, pulling to force your head back to bare your throat to him. You whimpered helplessly as his lips found your ear and he growled again. 

"Hold on." He commanded roughly. That was all the warning you got before his metal arm wrapped around your hips to keep you still. He pulled out slowly until just the tip of his cock remained inside you.

He waited for you to pant and whine shamelessly before nipping at his mark on your throat. "Beg me for it. How bad do you need your Alpha, baby?"

Your throat squeezed out a long moan as he nipped his mark again, sucking a bruise into the skin. "So bad. Please, Alpha. I need it. Need you, your cock. Please, please, plea--oh. Fuck."

Every filthy sound he made was against your ear or throat as he fucked roughly into you. "Such a good fucking girl. My Omega. Mine."

"Yours." You echoed. "Only yours."

"That's right. I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. Give you what you need." 

He fucked into you faster as your walls began to clench around his thick cock. "Alpha, Sergeant, please." 

Bucky's hips faltered slightly as he moaned. "Please what, baby?" Your mouth screwed open to a silent scream, fingers twisted in the sheets and face buried into his pillow as you struggled to answer him.

He hummed in appreciation. "That good, baby? You can't even speak can you? Fuck, you're so goddamn tight. Know you're gonna cum for me. Do it, Omega. Cum on my fucking cock so I can fill your pussy up. Come on, do it." His fingers slid around your throat and squeezed.

"Your Alpha commands it. Cum on my cock, baby." 

Your back arched as your body obeyed his command, heat and euphoria rushing through you as your pussy clamped down and caught his knot.

Bucky cursed in Russian, rolling his hips frantically against you as his cock pulsed deep within you. Panting, he rolled the two of you onto your sides so he could curl against your back.

"Beautiful." He praised, kissing tenderly at the back of your neck. "I love you, Omega."

Your heart warmed and fluttered in your chest. "I love you too, Alpha." 

The two of you spent most of the day in bed, with Bucky worshipping your body. Eventually you dragged yourselves out and down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner.

Instantly the entire team turned their eyes to the pair of you. You had no doubt they could smell what you had been doing, that they could see the fresh teeth marks on your throat.

You sat down across from Steve and Tony, surprised when the blonde super soldier held out his hand without a word. Tony rolled his eyes but yanked his wallet out and dropped two hundred dollar bills into it.

Sam dropped a fifty in his hand, Bruce twenty dollars. Just about every member of the team dropped money into his hand. He counted it and, with a grin, gave half over to Natasha.

You raised an eyebrow at Steve. "America's golden boy makes bets on when people will bond now?"

He shot you a bright grin. "Not at all. The golden boy makes bets on how long his dumbass friend will take to win over the girl he's been in love with since he met her."

Bucky flicked a pea off his plate at Steve. "Fuck you, punk."

At least three others from the table were quick to shout, "Language!" while Steve laughed. "I should start charging you guys every time you bring that up."

You couldn't help but snort. "If only the world knew the real Captain. Your image would be ruined."

Steve winked. "No one would ever believe you."

You shared a smile with Bucky before tucking into your own plate, next to your Alpha where you belonged.


End file.
